After The War
by Percabeth 4eva1
Summary: The war with the giants is finally over and the members of the Argo II have been offered immortality. When they accept it, everything in their lives chnage, for new relationships are formed and old ones are strengthened. The new council of truce, formed from some of the most heroic demigods of the age, accept their new responsibilities, ruling over both the greek and roman demigod.
1. Chapter 1

The giant war had just ended all the demigods had returned to New York and the gods had summoned the 7 of prophecy and Nico di Angelo to their council room.

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Nico di Angelo, the 8 of you have exceeded any expectations the gods might have had for you and it is because of you that now once again Gaia is asleep, the Doors of Death are closed and the giants are defeated. As a reward for your services, we hereby offer the 8 of you the chance to become gods. If you accept, you shall become the Council of Truce and rule over both of our aspect's children and keep the peace between them. Do you accept?" Zeus said to the 8.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, stepped forward and said "the 2 of us accept immortality."

Zeus nodded and said "I Zeus, God of the Skies, wish to make Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, immortal. Does the rest of the council grant their permission?"

"I, Poseidon God of the Seas, grant my permission to make my son immortal." Poseidon said.

"I Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, grant my permission to make, my daughter immortal." Athena agreed.

"I Hera, Queen of Olympus, grant my permission."

"I Ares, god of war, grant my permission."

"I Apollo, god of the sun, grant my permission."

"I Demeter, goddess of harvest grant my permission."

"I Artemis, goddess of the moon, grant my permission."

"I Hephaestus, god of forges, grant my permission."

"I Aphrodite, goddess of love, grant my permission."

"I Hermes, Messenger of the Gods, grant my permission."

"I Dionysus, god of wine, grant my permission."

"I Hades, god the underworld, grant my permission."

Power surged through Percy and Annabeth, as their blood turned to ichor. When they rose, they had an aura of power that only a God could have.

"I feel incredible." Percy said and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Now that you are gods, you shall need domains, but I shall allow your parents to decide on those." Zeus said and Poseidon and Athena rose and turned to their children.

"Percy, I hereby grant you my powers over storms." Poseidon said as green light spewed out of his hand into Percy's chest.

Percy nodded as Athena said to Annabeth, "Annabeth, I hereby grant you the dominion of Warfare." Annabeth nodded as she felt the power enter her body.

"So what about the rest of you?" Zeus asked.

"We have decided that we will also accept immortality." Jason said.

Zeus nodded and said "I Zeus, God of the Skies, wish to make my son, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Daughter of Aphrodite, Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Frank Zhang, son of Ares, Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Hades, and Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades immortal. Do all the Olympians grant their permission?"

"I, Poseidon God of the Seas, grant my permission." Poseidon said.

"I Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, grant my permission." Athena agreed.

"I Hera, Queen of Olympus, grant my permission."

"I Ares, god of war, grant my permission to make my son immortal."

"I Apollo, god of the sun, grant my permission."

"I Demeter, goddess of harvest grant my permission."

"I Artemis, goddess of the moon, grant my permission."

"I Hephaestus, god of forges, grant my permission to make my son immortal."

"I Aphrodite, goddess of love, grant my permission to make my daughter immortal."

"I Hermes, Messenger of the Gods, grant my permission."

"I Dionysus, god of wine, grant my permission."

"I Hades, god the underworld, grant my permission to make my son and daughter immortal."

The remaining members of the quest collapsed as their blood turned to ichor and Power surged through their bodies. When they rose, Zeus said "Now that you're all gods, you shall need domains. Jason, I grant you complete control over wind."

Jason nodded

"Piper, I hereby grant you the domain of persuasion." Aphrodite said.

Piper nodded.

"Leo, I give you the realm of fire." Hephaestus says.

Leo nodded.

"Frank, I grant you the domain of bloodshed." Ares said

Frank nodded.

"Nico, I grant you the domain of darkness and Hazel, I give you control over the underearth and all its resources." Hades said

Nico and Hazel both nodded.

"Now that you have all been given domains, you know your responsibilities are, but before you go, we have already decided on who the king and queen of your council shall be." Zeus informed them.

"So who are they?" Leo asked

"The king of your council is Percy Jackson and the queen of your council is Annabeth Chase." Zeus responded

"Thank you lord Zeus, but just 1 question and that is, where will our council meet?" Percy asked.

I've already, taken care of that. There is another floating mountain lingering over Camp Half-Blood but there are entrances to it in both camps, and that is where you shall be living and ruling over." Zeus responded

Percy nodded and said "Let's go check out our new home."

The other council members nodded and they flashed out of Olympus.

* * *

When they arrived they saw a bare, majestic mountain.

"I guess we have to create our palaces, though I assume that since Percy and I are king and queen of the council, we'll be living together." Annabeth guessed and she seemed pretty pleased about that part.

So the hero gods went their separate ways to find places to build their palaces and Percy and Annabeth flashed to the top of the mountain.

"So, besides building our palace up here, what's the real reason you brought us all the way here?" Annabeth asked, knowing something was up.

"I wanted to be sure that we were alone when I did this." Percy responded as he kneeled down on one knee and took Annabeth's hand.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes, since she knew what Percy doing.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you more than anything else in the world. Will you marry me?" Percy asked

Annabeth had tears in her eyes as she responded "Yes I will marry you."

Percy grinned as he pulled a ring box out of nowhere and pulled a beautiful diamond ring out of it. He then slid it on to Annabeth's finger and let her examine it.

The wedding band itself was made of pure 24 karat gold. The band was adorned with hundreds of sapphires and emeralds and there was a beautiful silky grey diamond covering the top. As Annabeth looked closer, she could see something engraved in the diamond: **SB+WG **with a heart around it.

"Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl." Annabeth said as she threw her arms around Percy and kissed him.

"So anyway my queen, watch this." Percy said as he raised his hands and closed his eyes. The dirt started to rise until Percy and Annabeth were standing in front of a huge palace, and not just any palace, Annabeth's dream palace.

"Percy, how did you do that? This is my dream palace." Annabeth asked, shocked

"I saw sketches of it in your notebooks, so I decided to make your dream a reality." Percy responded

"But how did you create it?" Annabeth asked

"I just made it appear out of thin air. That's one of the perks of being a god" Percy explained.

"That's amazing." Annabeth said in admiration

"So, do you want check out our new home Ms. Chase?" Percy asked his lady

"Call me Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth corrected as she and her fiancéé entered their palace.

* * *

When the 2 lovebirds stepped into their palace, Annabeth was truly amazed, for Percy had gotten every single measurement and detail from her sketches correctly.

"This place looks even better than I imagined it would. Thank you." Annabeth said happily.

"I'm glad you like the palace." Percy said with a grin.

"I don't like the palace, I love it. Almost as much as I love the god who made it." Annabeth said

Percy's grin spread even wider as he swept his fiancéée up into his arms and carried her to the empty council chamber.

"I can create my own throne Percy." Annabeth said as she saw Percy create god-sized ice, glacier shaped throne that had a sword holder for riptide and had very comfortable looking cushions.

"Okay, than do it." Percy said

Annabeth closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them, there was a silky grey throne with dagger logo on the back had appeared next to Percy's rocky earth throne.

"Your throne is beautiful, just like you." Percy said as he kissed Annabeth's cheek.

"Thanks, but the thing I really want to see is our bedroom." Annabeth said playfully, since it was getting pretty late.

Percy nodded and led his girl down the hall a big bronze double door. When Percy opened the doors, Annabeth was amazed. They had a huge mega screen TV, a whole entertainment system, stereos and a huge computer. Their bathroom was huge, with a separate shower and bath tub.

But what really caught Annabeth's eye was the bed. Their bed was a 4 poster bed with celestial bronze frames, an uber comfortable double set mattress which was covered with beautifully woven silver sheets with an emerald green comforter. Both the head and foot boards had the animals Percy and Annabeth had selected to be their sacred animals: a wolf for Percy, since the snow wolf was strong and powerful but also did what needed to be done for its family like Percy, and a war hawk for Annabeth, since the hawk was smart, proud and understood battle formations like Annabeth; carved into them.

"Percy, our room looks incredible." Annabeth said as she stripped down to her white panties and slipped on a short grey pajama top and climbed into the bed. Percy stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the other side of bed.

"I love you Annabeth." Percy said as turned out the lights, put his arm around Annabeth and just cuddled with her until they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Percy and Annabeth were the first ones awake, since the other gods would be coming up to their palace later that morning for their council's first meeting and to set up their thrones in the council chamber.

When Jason and Piper arrived at the top of the mountain, they were amazed by Percy and Annabeth's palace.

"Isn't this that palace Annabeth always wanted?" Jason asked as they entered the palace. Piper just shrugged.

Once the rest of the gods arrived, the remaining 6 hero gods walked through the palace until they came across the council, where they saw Percy and Annabeth both at god-sized, waiting for them while sitting in their thrones.

"So I guess you guys should create your thrones now." Percy said.

The other gods nodded and after 15 minutes later, 6 more thrones appeared in council chamber. On Percy's left, there was Jason, who was sitting in a white throne that had been formed from the wind. On Jason's left was Hazel, who was sitting in a throne of precious metals. On Hazel's left was her brother Nico, who sat on a throne of pure darkness and obsidian.

On Annabeth's right sat Piper, who was seated on a pink love seat that was covered with persuasive words carved into it. On Piper's right sat Leo, who was sitting on a throne of pure fire. And sitting on Leo's right was Frank, who was seated on blood red throne that had archer's bows carved into the armrests.

"So Annabeth, you seem especially happy today. What's the special occasion?" Piper asked, knowing that something had to be up for Annabeth to look as happy as she currently did.

"Oh just this." Annabeth answered as she lifted her hand to show off her engagement ring.

"Congratulations, when's the wedding?" Hazel asked.

"We haven't decided on a date yet, maybe a few months," Percy responded, then continued "On to new business, we need to decide how and when to tell both camps and for those of us that still have mortal parents," gesturing to himself, Annabeth and Piper, "about the 8 of us becoming gods?"

All of a sudden, the council heard footsteps enter the palace a Chiron and Thalia entered the chamber.

"Percy, Zeus already informed us of everything. Congratulations on all of you becoming immortal. "Chiron said.

Percy thanked him and turned to Thalia who just simply pouted.

"I can't believe dad would make his nephews immortal, but not his own daughter." Thalia complained.

"I don't have a problem with you joining our council, we don't have an even number of guys and girls, so if you want, you can ask your father to make you immortal since I don't have a problem with it and I assume no one else on the council doors either." Percy said as the other truce gods nodded.

Thalia nodded and Jason agreed to take Thalia to Olympus to talk with the Olympian council about Thalia's request.

* * *

Time skip: 30 minutes later.

Jason flashed back into the council chamber and this time Thalia did to.

"I assume Zeus granted your request." Percy said, totally poker-faced.

Thalia nodded and said "Even though it meant I couldn't be a hunter anymore and I'm kind of glad about that so now I can tell a certain guy how I really feel about him, but any way, you're looking at the new goddess of stars." Thalia said as she waved her hand and a new throne appeared next to Nico's, a throne that was as dark as the night sky and had constellations all over it. Thalia than walked over to her throne, took a seat in it, and began to stare longingly at Nico.

"Well if that's all, Jason will you please show Thalia around and help her find a place to create her palace?" Percy asked.

"Actually, I'd like it a little more if Nico showed me around." Thalia said.

Percy nodded as Thalia and Nico rose and left the council chamber.

"This meeting is over." Percy declared. The other gods nodded and flashed out.

"So Percy, what do you want to do now?" Annabeth asked hotly

"Not sure. But we'll think of something." Percy responded.

* * *

As Nico and Thalia walked down the roads of the mountain Nico asked, "So why did you want me to show you around?"

"Remember when I said there was a guy I like?" Thalia asked

Nico nodded

"Well, you're the guy I like." Thalia admitted

"Me?" Nico asked in disbelief.

"Yes you, but do you like me back?" Thalia asked.

Nico just turned around and kissed Thalia on the cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" Nico asked

Thalia just nodded.

"So how long have you liked me?" Thalia asked.

"Well, you scared me at first, and then I realized I liked you after the titan war ended, but by then, I thought I had lost you to the Hunters forever." Nico admitted

Thalia nodded and said "And I guess I started to like you when you came to the rescue us in the titan war, you looked very handsome in your black battle armor."

Nico smiled and kissed Thalia again, this time on the lips and he felt her kiss back with as much passion for him as he had for her.

They continued to kiss until they heard someone say "What are you 2 doing?"

They broke apart to see Jason and Piper looking at them and Jason looked mad.

"Di Angelo, why in Hades are you kissing my sister?" Jason demanded

"Jason calm down, I wanted to kiss him." Thalia said, attempting to defend her new boyfriend.

Jason started to calm down and said "Well, at least its someone I know won't hurt you, but how are you going to tell dad and Hades."

Nico responded with, "Most likely at Percy and Annabeth's wedding, since that's probably the only time they wouldn't make a scene since it wouldn't be a great idea to piss off the king and queen of our council on their wedding day."

Jason just nodded while Thalia said "Wait Percy and Annabeth are getting married?"

"Yeah, they got engaged yesterday." Piper said add she joined the conversation.

"Nico just remember, If you do anything to hurt my sister, I will personally make you regret it." Jason threatened as he and Piper walled away.

"Where were we before your brother interrupted us?" Nico asked sarcastically add he and Thalia resumed kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

Time Pass- 2 months later, October 25, 2013.

Percy and Annabeth were getting into bed on the night before their wedding and they were both super excited to finally become husband and wife.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Percy said as he put his arm around Annabeth, since this would be their last night as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"me neither, but are you sure everything will go as planned, I mean, with our family." Annabeth started, but Percy interrupted by saying, "Zeus already gave us his word that he would do everything in his power to make tomorrow special for us and besides, all that matters is that tomorrow morning at 11:30 AM, me and you are going to be husband and wife."

Annabeth nods as they both fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Percy flashed over to Jason's palace to get ready for the wedding, and when he arrived, he found Nico and Jason already there and almost done getting ready.

"Hey guys." Percy said

"Well there's the dashing groom to be." Nico joked as Percy flashed into his tuxedo.

"Hey Nico, so I heard you and Thalia plan on telling your fathers about your relationship." Percy said

Nico nodded and Percy just gave him a look that said _don't mess today up for me and Annabeth._

Nico just gulped.

"So Anyway Perce where are you and Annabeth going on your honey moon?" Jason asked, saving Nico.

"I'm taking Annabeth to Athens for a week and my dad gave Annabeth permission to enter his realm, I'm going to show her Atlantis, my dad finally completed the restoration." Percy responded.

"Cool." Jason said.

Nico shot Jason a look that clearly read _Thank you._

* * *

Annabeth was in the middle of making sure her wedding dress was on right and making sure Percy thought it made her look beautiful when Thalia and Piper flashed in, both of them wearing their bridesmaids dresses.

"You look amazing in that dress Annabeth." Piper said

"Thanks, my mom made it." Annabeth said

"So how did Percy get your mother's permission to marry you anyway?" Thalia asked

"When my mom saw that Percy was willing to fall into Tartarus in order to protect me, she realized that Percy would do anything to keep me save, she approved of our relationship and gave Percy her permission." Annabeth replied.

Piper and Thalia nodded and helped Annabeth finish getting ready for her big day.

* * *

Jason, Nico and Frank, and Leo were standing at the entrance to the mountain, waiting for the guests to arrive. The first guests to arrive were Poseidon and Amphitrite, who looked like she was being forced to go. Shortly after Frank led his grandparents up to Percy and Annabeth's palace, Athena appeared and Jason walked his sister up to the palace.

* * *

Once all the guests had arrived, Percy, Aphrodite, Nico and Jason took their places at the altar that had been setup in the throne room.

Apollo and his children began to play their lyres as the wedding began.

Thalia was the first one to walk down the aisle was shortly followed by Piper. By the time Annabeth began to walk down the aisle, Percy, Nico and Jason were standing on Aphrodite's left and Thalia and Piper were standing on her right. Once Annabeth reached the altar, Percy took her hand and led her up the stairs and to the altar.

Once Percy and Annabeth reached the top of the altar, Aphrodite began saying: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness Perseus Theseus Jackson and Annabeth Maris Chase in holy matrimony, if there is anyone who believes that these two should not be wed, speak now it forever hold your peace." Since no one spoke up, she continued "Perseus and Annabeth, you have asked to write your own vows."

"Annabeth, I knew from the first day we meet, there was something special between us. It just took me a long time to realize you weren't falling for someone else and figure out my feelings for you. And looking at you today, I know I made the right decision. I know that no matter where we've gone, 3 things have always gotten us through it all, your brains, my loyalty and most importantly, our love for each other. Today I take you to be my wife and I will always treat you like a queen." Percy said

"Perseus, from the moment you were claimed, I knew I had strong feelings towards you, it just took me a few years to determine whether they were positive or negative. But once I realized that they were positive, everything sort of fell into place. And while we still had a few hitches in the road, eventually, we figured everything out. And today I take you to be my husband and I promise to always love and respect you with all my heart." Annabeth said.

"Perseus, do you take Annabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife for the rest of eternity?" Aphrodite asked

"I do."

"Annabeth, do you take Perseus to be your lawfully wedded husband for the rest of eternity?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the gods, I hereby pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Aphrodite announced

Percy lifted Annabeth's veil and kissed her.

" I now introduce Lord and Lady Jackson." Aphrodite announced.

Everyone clapped as the newlyweds broke apart and their wedding bands appeared around their fingers.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth walked down from the altar to greet their guests.

Athena was the first one in line.

"Percy, I know you won't hurt my daughter, but if you break the promise you made, you will regret it for the rest of eternity." Athena threatened.

"Well then, I guess it's good thing I don't intend on ever breaking it." Percy said, not even fazed by Athena's threat.

Athena nodded and walked by.

* * *

After everyone had passed, they walked towards the ballroom in the Jackson's palace, where tables, a place where the muses were waiting with their instruments, and of course, the rest of the room was used a dance floor.

As soon as the music started, everyone knew what that meant. Percy took his wife's hand into his and led her onto the dance floor, where they had their first dance as husband and wife.

* * *

After Percy and Annabeth finished their slow dance, everyone went off in different directions and Thalia and Nico decided to tell their fathers about their relationship.

As they approached Hades, Nico asked Percy and Annabeth to come with them, since neither of their fathers would make a scene with the newlyweds there as well.

"Hey dad, I've got something to tell you before I do, you have to swear on the River Styx, not to overact." Nico said

Hades nodded and swore to the oath.

"So what is it?"

"Thalia and I are dating." Nico responded.

Hades looked at Percy to confirm and Percy said "Yes Hades, your son and Zeus's daughter are dating, and as long they don't forget their duties, Annabeth and I approve."

Hades than said "Nico, are you happy with Thalia?"

"Happier than I've ever been." Nico responded.

"Then I give you my blessing to date this goddess." Hades said.

"Thank you dad." Nico said.

"Just good luck telling my brother." Hades said gesturing over to Zeus.

"Thanks, knowing Pops over there, we'll need it." Thalia said

After several minutes of coaxing, Nico, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth walked over to Zeus.

"Ah Percy, Annabeth, congratulations on your wedding day." Zeus said.

"Thank you Zeus. But Thalia here has something she wants to tell you." Annabeth said.

"What is it?" Zeus asked his daughter

"Nico and I are dating." Thalia said.

"Percy is this true?" Zeus asked

"Yes lord Zeus, it is true." Percy calmly

"And why did you not tell me this?" Zeus demanded.

"Because it isn't in my job description to report to you every single thing that goes on in your daughter's personal life." Percy countered

Zeus nodded and said, "While I won't have ready time accepting it, Mr. Di Angelo has proven himself to be fine young god, so, if you wish to be together, I approve."

"Thank you dad." Thalia said

"Oh and Lord Zeus, Percy and I have already spoken with them and if they begin to put their relationship before their duties as the shadow god and the star goddess, they can't be together anymore." Annabeth said

Zeus nodded and walked off.

"Thanks guys for all your help." Nico said.

"No Problem, but if you will excuse us, we are going to go enjoy our wedding." Percy said as he took his wife's arm and led her back to the dance floor.

* * *

As Percy and Annabeth returned to the dance floor, all the guests that were couples walled onto the dance floor, and the 9 muses began playing a slow song.

As they danced together, Percy kissed Annabeth her cheek and said "I hope today was everything you wanted it to be."

"It was, plus more." Annabeth responded as she kissed her husband.

* * *

After the reception, Percy led Annabeth to the edge of the mountain.

"So will you please tell me where we are going for our honeymoon?" Annabeth asked

"I'm taking you to Athens for a week and then I have another surprise for you. But anyway, we have reservations for the Electra Plaza hotel in Athens." Percy said.

"Than what are we still doing here?" she asked, "We need to get to Athens."

Percy smiled as they flashed out of the mountain.

* * *

When the newlyweds arrived at the hotel, Percy went up to the front desk and said "Reservation for Jackson."

The man at the desk looked at his computer and said "Ah yes, reservation for 2 in our honeymoon penthouse. May I please see your credit card?"

Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a brand new OLYMPUS EXPRESS credit card from it.

After the clerk scanned it, he handed Percy 2 key cards.

Percy than led a bellhop over to where Annabeth was waiting.

* * *

When Percy and Annabeth entered their penthouse, they loved it. They had a sofa, pool, everything they could ever want. Once the bellhop left term alone, Percy looked at his wife and led her to their bedroom.

"Percy, could you help me get my dress off?" Annabeth asked sexily

Percy grinned and unzipped Annabeth's dress revealing her ocean blue underwear.

Once they were both fully naked, they climbed into bed and Percy rolled on top of his wife and made love to her for the first time.

When they broke apart for air Annabeth grinned and said "Best feeling ever."

Percy grinned and resumed making love to his gorgeous wife, really digging his strong hands into her beautiful breasts, causing Annabeth to really get into it and moan with pleasure until Percy began to hotly make out with her and Annabeth kissed him with as much passion for him as he did for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy and Annabeth spent the next day sightseeing, until it came to the one that was the hardest for Annabeth to visit. The Parthenon.

"We don't have to see it if it makes you upset." Percy said, seeing the tears rolling down Annabeth's face.

"No, I'll be fine, but if you weren't here, I probably wouldn't be able to keep myself together." Annabeth replied, wiping the tears from her face.

After walking around it for about an hour, Annabeth started sniffling and Percy sensed it was because being in the Parthenon had to remind her of the Athena Parthenos and all the trouble it caused them.

Percy, not wanting to make Annabeth get all emotional, led her out of the Parthenon and led her back to the hotel.

* * *

When they got back to their hotel room, Annabeth plopped down on the sofa and Percy walked up behind her, unhooked the shoulder straps on his wife's top, revealing her shoulders, and began to massage her back.

"Annabeth, you're really tense, maybe you should go take hot bath to relax." Percy suggested as he tried to dig in into Annabeth's shoulders without hurting her.

Annabeth looked at him and said "Will you be in there with me?"

Percy just nodded and Annabeth agreed.

Five minutes later, all of their clothes were scattered around the room and Percy was leading Annabeth into the tub.

"The temperature is perfect." Annabeth said as she climbed into the tub and into Percy's sudsy arms.

"I'm glad you like." Percy said as began to caress his wife's breasts.

"I'm sorry I've been so uptight." Annabeth apologized as her husband dug his big strong hands into her breasts.

"It's fine, it had to be hard to see the ruins of your mother's temple." Percy said with understanding as he began to make love to his wife.

Annabeth nodded and rolled over her husband as they began to take it even farther as they began to make love.

* * *

Leo and Frank were in the middle of building a new statue in Percy and Annabeth's garden while Jason, Hazel, Piper, Nico, and Thalia were examining the Athena Parthenos, which had been placed in the courtyard.

"Leo, are you sure The Athena Parthenos being here isn't going to remind Percy and Annabeth of what happened to them shortly afterwards?" Piper asked, referring to when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus.

"Annabeth deserves to have one of her most important achievements in her home. Besides, with these new statues, they'll never even notice." Leo said confidently as he gestured to the huge, fully-colored statues of the King and Queen of the truce council, which looked exactly like they did right before they faced Gaea.

Piper nodded as they continued to look around the garden.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy were really getting into the sex as Percy began to dig his hands into his wife's breasts, and Annabeth was making moaning noises that were really turning Percy on.

"Oh, yeah, that's the stuff, come on, don't you dare hold back." Annabeth said, and Percy obliged her.

* * *

Time Skip- 2 weeks, Atlantis

"I can't believe, we have to go home already." Annabeth pouted.

"We have to. Remember, we're king and queen of the council Percy said as he and Annabeth finished packing and then flashed out of their room, back to their palace.

* * *

When they arrived, they found the remaining members of the council of truce waiting for them.

"Welcome home." Nico said, as he led Percy and Annabeth to their garden, where, they instantly loved the statues.

"You guys did this while we were gone?" Percy asked.

The others nodded and left the married couple to be alone.

Annabeth then turned to Percy and said "Do you know what I want to find out right now?"

"No idea." Percy responded

"Well, what I want to find out most of all right now is find out how well our bed back here is for sex." Annabeth replied sexily.

Percy, smiled, picked up his wife bridal style and carried her back to their bedroom.

* * *

When they arrived Percy dumped Annabeth on the bed and they both stripped naked.

Right before Percy began to make love to her, Annabeth said, "Percy I've been thinking."

"About?"

"After sharing my body with yours for the past 2 weeks, I want to have child." Annabeth said, a little worried about her husband's reaction.

To her surprise, Percy smiled and said, "I never really had a real father when I needed one and you never had a real mother. I want a chance to find what a real father is like by becoming one, so I like that idea."

And with a snap of his fingers, Annabeth felt the birth control is removed and she smiled as Percy began to make love to her.

* * *

Time past- 2 weeks

"Percy, my love, I have good news." Annabeth said excitedly.

"What is it?" Percy asked

"I just came from meeting with Lady Eilithya and you know how I've been acting a little stranger than usual? Well it turns out that our attempts worked and I'm pregnant." Annabeth responded.

"That's amazing, so when is our/daughter going to be here?" Percy asked anxiously.

"In about an hour. So can you please help me get into bed? Our parents already know about and Lady Eilithya is on her way." Annabeth informed him.

Percy nodded and led his wife back towards their bedroom.

* * *

About an hour after they got Annabeth situated in bed, a lady with long, dark hair and pale eyes walked into their room.

"Lady Eilithya, thank you so much for coming." Annabeth said right before she went into labor.

Time past- 10 minutes later

Annabeth had just stopped pushing and was resting while Percy was holding a new baby goddess.

"She looks like you." Percy said as he handed their daughter off to his wife.

"What should we name her?" Annabeth asked

"I think we should name her Zoe Silena Jackson, after to great heroines who died before their time." Percy suggested.

Annabeth nodded and said, "Welcome to the world little Zoe. You'll be even greater than your namesakes."


	5. Chapter 5

Thalia and Nico walked into the bedroom, shortly after Annabeth gave birth.

"Guys, she's beautiful." Thalia said as she took the baby goddess in her arms.

"Thanks, her name is Zoe." Percy said, since he knew Nico was about to ask.

"She's adorable. I think she looks like you Annabeth." Thalia said

"You mean beautiful?" Percy asked as he kissed his wife on her cheek.

Thalia nodded as she handed Zoe back to her momma and she and Nico left the room to give the new parents some time alone.

"She's beautiful, but what should we make her the goddess of?" Annabeth asked her husband.

"I could grant her my power over thunder if you want." Percy suggested

Annabeth nodded, so Percy put his hand on his daughter's forehead and said, "I Percy Jackson, god of storms, hereby grant my daughter, Zoe Jackson, my powers over thunder, making her the new goddess of thunder."

All of a sudden, a stream of brown light shot from Percy's hand and into Zoe's body.

"She'll be the one to even out our council, once she gets old enough." Annabeth said

Percy nodded in agreement.

* * *

Zoe grew within the hour, so about an hour after she was born, Zoe was already had the size and maturity of a 5 year old.

Percy and Annabeth weren't surprised by this, but they were hoping they would get a little more time with her as baby.

"Mamma, can we go see Reyna?" Zoe asked

Annabeth looked at Percy, who nodded, so they all flashed down to Camp Jupiter.

* * *

When they arrived, they found Reyna up at temple hill.

"Praetor, long time no see." Percy said making Reyna jump.

"Lord Percy, Lady Annabeth, who is this adorable little girl with you?" Reyna asked as she bowed in respect.

"Reyna, this is our daughter Zoe. She was born earlier today, but you know how quickly gods and goddesses age. Correct." Percy answered

Reyna nodded and said "Well she's adorable. But anyway, what brings you to Camp Jupiter?"

"Zoe just really wanted to see you, even though this is the first time she's seen you." Percy responded.

"She probably got her intelligence from her mommy." Reyna suggested

Annabeth nodded and said "We made her the thunder goddess."

All of a sudden, they heard a voice that made Percy growl.

"Reyna, did you really select Dakota over me as a replacement for Jackson and Grace." Octavian said as he approached them.

"Hello Octavian." Percy said in cold voice.

"Lord Perseus, Lady Annabeth, what brings you here?" Octavian asked

"Nothing that concerns you, traitor." Annabeth responded, when Zoe came into Octavian's view

"Daddy who is that boy?" Zoe asked her father.

"Is that your daughter?" Octavian asked.

Percy nodded

"Well then, I must have custody of her, so she can help us reinforce the camp's defenses." Octavian demanded as he reached for Zoe's arm, Percy grabbed it and held his sword at Octavian's throat.

"Keep your hands away from my daughter or else I will send you to Hades the hard way." Percy snarled.

Octavian just nodded and gulped.

"So anyway, Reyna, I was hoping you could train Zoe here in the ways of Roman combat." Percy asked

"I'd be honored." Reyna responded.

"Oh and Reyna, I was wondering if you had any interest in joining our council so it gets an even amount of boys and girls?" Annabeth asked

Percy nodded to confirm it for himself and that the other members of the council approved.

"I'd be honored." Reyna said, secretly thinking about spending the rest of eternity with Leo.

* * *

Time Past- 2 hours

The whole truce council was assembled as they waited for Jason to return with Reyna with the Olympians' verdict.

When Jason and Reyna appeared in the room, Reyna said "The council agreed and my mother showed up and made me the goddess of weaponry."

"Congratulations, will you please create your throne." Percy requested

Reyna nodded, created a throne next to Frank's throne, took a seat and began to stare longingly at Leo

"Oh Percy, I just remembered, Poseidon and Athena are stopping by here to visit their granddaughter a little later." Jason said

Percy nodded and said, "Reyna, since you should now know both Greek and roman battle styles, I would also like to make you the official trainer of all the children of the gods and goddesses on this council. Do you accept?"

Reyna nodded and said "I accept."

* * *

Later that day

"So this must be our new granddaughter." Athena said

Annabeth nodded as she handed her daughter over to her mom.

"Well she definitely looks like her mother, which is a good thing." Poseidon commented

"She also got her brains from Annabeth all she got from me was her powers." Percy added as Athena handed Zoe off to Poseidon.

* * *

Nico and Thalia were walking through the city and Nico fingered the topaz engagement ring in his pocket, when Thalia stopped walking.

"Hey Thalia, what's wrong?" Nico asked, knowing something was wrong.

"It's just, we've known each other for years, and you know I really like you, but if you really liked me, you would've proposed to me by now, so" Thalia started, but was interrupted when Nico took her hand and got down on one knee.

"Thalia Grace, I know I'm not the most romantic guy, but I know I love you. You will be my wife?" Nico asked as he pulled the ring from his pocket.

Thalia smiled as she replied, "Yes, I will marry you."

Nico grinned as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you Thalia." Nico said as he kissed his fiancée.

"I love you to Nico." Thalia responded.

* * *

That night-

Percy was lying in bed as Annabeth walked in from putting Zoe to sleep.

"She finally went down?" Percy asked as he snapped fingers

Annabeth nodded as she stripped naked and climbed into bed where Percy started to kiss her neck, signaling that he wanted to fool around.

"Percy, you know I just gave birth and I don't want to get pregnant again." Annabeth said smiling.

"I already placed birth control." Percy pleaded.

"Well, I should be strong enough, so what the hell, take me, take me right here, right now." Annabeth said and Percy obliged her as he rolled on top of her and began to make love to his wife.

"Oh yeah, that's it baby, take me now, don't stop, bring it, do me now, don't you dare hold out on me. Don't you dare hold anything back. Give me everything you got." Annabeth moaned and Percy obliged her.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Reyna woke up a little before the rest of the gods and took a walk around the city, hoping that she would bump into Leo. When she finally did, he was in the forges working on something.

Reyna walked up to the forge door, knocked on it and said "Leo, its Reyna, can I come in?"

A few seconds later, Leo appeared in the doorway and Reyna was once again finding his elfish features endearing.

"Sure, I just finished a new project and I want you to see it." Leo said as he showed Reyna inside.

Leo led her to the back, where there was a red suit of armor hanging out to cool.

"That suit is amazing, who's it for?" Reyna asked

"I made that suit, just for you. Look Reyna, I know you've said on countless occasions that you're not interested in me, but I know how I feel about you. Whenever I see you, I feel something I've never felt towards any other girl. That feeling is love. Reyna, I'm in love with you. But you don't feel the same way; just take the suit and leave." Leo said, pouring his heart and soul into every single one of those words.

Reyna was so touched by what he just said; she was speechless for a moment. When she found her voice, she said "Leo that was beautiful. I know what I've said in the past, I've seriously been and I think, no, I know now, that I'm in love with you to. So maybe, we should give a relationship a try."

Leo nodded and grinned.

Reyna, couldn't herself anymore, now that Leo knew how she felt. Reyna jumped into her boyfriend's arms and kissed him on the lips. Leo was a little shocked at for a moment, but then he grinned and began to kiss back. They stayed that way for a few minutes and when they broke apart, they just gazed longingly into each other's eyes.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were taking Zoe for a walk around the city when they passed Nico and Thalia.

"Uncle Nico, Auntie Thalia!" Zoe yelled

Nico grinned as he took his niece into his arms.

"Hey guys, wow Thalia, you look happy this morning, what's the occasion?" Annabeth asked

"Nico proposed to me last night. We're getting married and I'm moving into Nico's palace later on today." Thalia said excitedly.

Percy grinned and said "So tonight are you 2 going to, you know, in bed?"

Nico grinned as he handed his niece over to his fiancée and said "Maybe, it depends if Thalia wants to."

Thalia gave him a look that read _you're kidding me right, of course I want to._

Nico read her expression and nodded his head.

* * *

Jason and Piper were heading down the entrance to Camp Jupiter, where they were meeting Percy, Annabeth, and Reyna for the elections to find a replacement for Reyna as a Praetor.

-Time Past -

"And the new Praetor of Camp Jupiter is….. Gwen of the fifth cohort, daughter of Venus!" Percy announced.

All the romans, except Octavian, cheered and with that, all the gods present shimmered out.

* * *

Nico was helping Thalia move the last of her things into his palace.

When he walked into the bedroom, he found Thalia putting her clothes away. He walked up behind her, put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Hi handsome, would you do me a favor and unpack that box over there?" Thalia asked, pointing to a box on their bed.

Nico nodded and opened the box and was a little, but pleasantly surprised with its contents.

"Um Thalia, all that's in this box are bras and underwear." Nico says

"I know, that's why I asked you to unpack it." Thalia said hotly.

Nico grinned and began to kiss his fiancée without a care in the world.

* * *

Leo and Reyna were sparring in the arena when Percy comes by with Zoe.

"So Reyna, are you ready for your first session with Zoe?" Percy asked his daughter's teacher

"I've been looking forward to it all day. Do you guys know what weapon she's the best at yet?" Reyna asked her king.

"Not yet, that's part of your job today." Percy informs, than turns to Zoe and said "Sweetheart, Daddy has go now, but you'll have fun with lady Reyna, won't you?"

Zoe nodded, grinned excitedly and took Reyna's hand as she was led over to the armory.

"So Leo, how are things going between you and Reyna?" Percy asked

"How did you know?" Leo asked

"I just guessed, but I'm glad you 2 finally got together. So how do you plan on telling your parents?" Percy responded

"Well, my dad won't be much of a problem, he'll be happy I found someone as beautiful as Reyna. It's Bellona we're worried about." Leo responded

Percy nodded in understanding, than changed the subject by saying "So how's that suit I asked you make me coming along?"

Leo, stunned by the sudden subject change, grinned and said "I finished it this morning, come check it out."

Percy nodded as they left the arena.

* * *

When they arrived at the forge, Leo showed Percy to the back, where there was sea green suit of armor, that looked a metal man stood, waiting for activation.

"The eye sensors are designed to perform retinal scan, so the suit will only open up to your eye scan, which I've already programed into it, so if the scan doesn't match, the suit shuts down, goes on lock down mode and sends out and alarm signal that gods can hear. Once the suit opens up and you get in it, it'll close, but won't become operational until you give the password, which I've programmed to be the one you requested, so why don't you try it out?" Leo informs him.

Percy nodded, stepped in front of the suit, after about 30 seconds, the back of the suit opened up (If you've seen Iron Man 3, you'll how it looked when it opened), and Percy stepped inside. Once he was secured inside, the suit closed and voice said "Voice recording and recognition process engaged, please recite the password."

Percy took a deep breath and spoke the passcode:

"Annabeth."

And with that, the suit sprung to life. The sensors, palms and chest plate began to glow with blue energy and the chest piece that powered the suit was shaped exactly like Riptide.

"How does it feel?" Leo asked as Percy tested all of the suit's basic functions.

"Like a glove. What's it made of?" Percy asked from inside

"An aloe that is a mixture of imperial gold and celestial bronze, it's invincible." Leo informed him.

Percy opened the face plate and grinned at Leo, closed the face mask and went to the target range, to test out the weapon systems.


	7. Chapter 7

After taking the suit for test drive, Percy took it back to the forge and walked back to the arena to watch Reyna training Zoe with a dagger that was similar to her mommy's.

"Oh Zoe look, there's daddy." Reyna said as she pointed towards Percy.

Zoe grinned as she ran over to her daddy.

"Hi precious, how was your lesson with Lady Reyna?" Percy asked his daughter as her picked her up into his arms.

"I good with a dagger like mommy." The young goddess said as she gave her daddy a toothy grin.

"Well, why don't we go find mommy and tell her." Percy suggested

"Yay." Zoe said as she clapped her hands.

"Thanks again for teaching her Reyna." Percy said

"No problem, I love spending time with Zoe." Reyna said

* * *

Percy and Zoe found Annabeth in their garden trying to avoid the Athena Parthenos as she practiced using her new powers of warfare to mess with the Ares kids.

"Hey babe, hi sweetheart, how was your lesson with Lady Reyna?" Annabeth asked her daughter as she and her husband approached her.

"Mommy, I use dagger, like you do." Zoe said excitedly as she showed her mommy her new dagger.

Annabeth smiled and said, "Zoe, we better get you to bed, it's getting pretty late."

Zoe pouted, but let Annabeth change her into her pajama's and went to sleep easily.

Percy was lying down in his and Annabeth's bed when Annabeth walked in, stripped nude, climbed into bed, and began to kiss her husband's neck, signaling that she wanted to fool around.

Percy grinned, rolled over on top of his wife and began to make love to her.

* * *

Nico and Thalia had just finished getting ready for their first night sleeping together and climbed into bed.

Nico than began to kiss Thalia's neck constantly and push his body against hers, the only thing separating their bodies was a thin thong, which Thalia quickly removed from her body, which caused Nico to snuggle up against her even closer.

"Come on already, we only have until Apollo raises the sun, so just make love to me already." Thalia demanded.

"Your wish is my command, my lady." Nico said as he rolled on top of his girl and began to make love to her for the first time ever."

Jason and Piper were lying down on Jason's bed talking when Piper said "I better get going, it's pretty late."

"Why don't you just spend the night here, I mean like, doesn't your mom sleep with Ares all the time?" Jason suggested

Piper thought about it, then dropped her purse and said "What the hell, it won't hurt if I stay one night here." and plopped back down onto the bed.

Jason grinned as he got up, went to the bathroom and got ready for bed.

When he came out, he found Piper already lying in bed with the blanket over her body. Once Jason climbed into bed, he put his hands around Piper's waist, to find her completely nude.

"Is there something you want to do?" Jason asked playfully as he slid his boxers down his legs and rolled on top of his girlfriend, who was giggling and said "Maybe."

Jason grinned as he began to make love to his women.

* * *

The next morning, Percy and Annabeth both went to drop Zoe off at her lesson, and Percy asked Reyna if she would mind watching Zoe for a little while after her lesson, and Reyna said she was fine with that.

After they dropped Zoe off, Percy and Annabeth walked back to their palace, and walked back to their bedroom and began to strip naked.

Once Percy and Annabeth were both fully nude, they climbed into bed and Percy rolled on top of his wife.

As they began to make love, Annabeth began to make moaning sounds that really turned Percy on even more than usual. As they really began to get into it, a feeling passed between them like their bodies truly felt complete, now that they were linked together, and felt their passion for each other being renewed like it always was when they had sex.

"I love you Annabeth, I love you more than anything else in the world or Olympus." Percy said as they broke apart for air.

"I love you to Percy. I love you just as much, if not more as you love me." Annabeth said as she resumed kissing her husband intensely.

Too bad they were in such a rush to start making love that they forgot to place birth control.

* * *

Time pass- 1 week

"Percy, do you remember when we made love last?" Annabeth asked as she rubbed her stomach.

Percy nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Well we must have forgotten to place birth control because…" Annabeth started, but Percy interrupted by saying, "You're pregnant again aren't you?"

Annabeth nodded and Percy just grinned and said, "Well at least now Zoe will have a little brother or sister. When will our new child be here?"

Annabeth grinned and said "Eilithya said late tonight."

* * *

That night.

Few minutes after Zoe had gone to sleep, Eilithya walked into Percy and Annabeth's bedroom where Annabeth had just gone into labor.

"Wow, this is more painful than when I gave birth to Zoe." Annabeth said in pain.

"Then it'll probably be boy." Percy said with a chuckle.

"Alright Annabeth, on this next contraction I want you push." Eilithya instructed.

About 10 minutes later, Annabeth was holding a handsome, young god.

"Lady Eilithya, before you go, could you please send Zoe in to see her new baby brother?" Percy asked

Eilithya nodded and walked out.

"He looks like you." Annabeth commented to her husband

"I think he has your eyes, and since I gave Zoe her powers, you should give our son his." Percy comments

Annabeth nodded and said "Well first, he needs a name. Something as perfect as he is."

"How about, Charles." Percy suggested

Annabeth nodded, showing how much she liked the name.

"I Annabeth Jackson, goddess of warfare, hereby grant my son, Charles Jackson, the dominion of tactics, making him the new god of tactics." Annabeth announced as grey smoke traveled from her hand to her son's head.

"I hope he ages slower than Zoe does." Percy whispered.

Annabeth nodded as Zoe walked in.

"Mommy, can I see brother?" Zoe asked

Annabeth nodded as Percy sat their daughter down on the couch and then hand Charles to his big sister.

"His name is Charles, but you can call him Charlie." Annabeth tells her daughter.

Zoe nodded and said "Hi Charlie, I your big sister Zoe. If you have any questions about this place, you come to me okay."

Charles just smiled in his sleep.

"He smiled at me daddy." Zoe said happily.

"That means he likes you and how could he not, you're going to be a great big sister." Percy commented, which caused his daughter to beam at him.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Percy and Annabeth took Zoe and Charles for a walk around the city to show off their new son, as well as the new prince of the council.

"So were you 2 trying for another child or what?" Thalia asked as she took her new nephew in her arms.

"Oh and Percy, I was wondering if you would be one of my best men?" Nico asked

"I'd be honored Nico, but whose going to be your best man?" Percy answered

"I'm leaning towards Jason, since out of all the gods that are my friends, I've known Jason the second longest." Nico replied.

Percy nodded and Thalia than asked "Annabeth will you please be one of my bridesmaids?"

"I'd love to, and is the other bridesmaid going to be, Piper or Hazel."

"Probably Hazel, since she is my future husband's sister." Thalia responded

Annabeth and they continued the walk.

* * *

A few months later

As the months went by, Zoe continued to age at an immortal rate, and is now the size and has the maturity of a 23 year old while Charles was aging at the same rate of a normal human.

In other news, Nico and Thalia's wedding is almost here, Piper has moved in Jason's palace and Frank has proposed to Hazel.

* * *

On the night before their wedding day, Nico and Thalia were climbing into bed, when Thalia said "I know dad gave us his word, but not everything can go as we planned, and I just don't want anything to ruin our happiness, before we even start our life together."

"Thals, nothing will happen to our big day tomorrow, and besides, all that's important is that tomorrow morning at 10:00 a.m. you and I are going to become husband and wife." Nico said as he began to kiss his fiancée's neck, signaling that he wanted to have one last night of fooling around before they took it to the next level.

"Let's do it." Thalia said as she and Nico began to make love once more.

* * *

The next morning

"Zoe, are you almost ready, we need to go, and I have to make sure your aunt Thalia stays company until the wedding ceremony." Annabeth called up to her daughter while she was adjusting her golden dress.

"I'll be right down." Zoe said as she walked down the stairs as she pulled a towel from her hair, revealing a perfect curl in her golden hair and straightened out her thunder cloud grey dress.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful in that dress. stormy grey is so your color." Annabeth said as she examined her daughter's dress.

Zoe cracked a smile as she said "Mom, of course stormy grey is my color, I mean I am the thunder goddess."

Annabeth laughed as she said "Sweetheart, your brother should be almost done napping by now, could you please go check on him while I finish my make-up?"

"Sure mom, but why can't dad do it?" Zoe asked

"Your father went down to your Aunt Thalia's old palace, which is now the wedding chapel, but anyway, he went down to make sure everything was in order." Annabeth responded.

Zoe nodded and went to go check on her brother.

* * *

After the remaining Jackson's were ready, they headed to the wedding chapel.

When they arrived, Percy came out to greet them.

"Hi gorgeous, Thalia is currently in her old bedroom." Percy said as he kissed his wife's cheek.

"Thanks, I'll see you at the altar." Annabeth said as she walked down the hall.

After Annabeth was gone, Percy took his son in his arms and said "Zoe, I know you've been secretly dating Apollo for the past few months. Or at least I've heard rumors. Are they true?"

Zoe smiled guiltily and that answered Percy's question.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me?" Percy asked in a gentle tone.

"I didn't tell you because I know how you feel about Apollo and I was afraid of how you would react. But I swear I know what I'm doing. I love Apollo and he loves me, he actually said it himself." Zoe responded

Percy smiled and said "Honey, I of all people know what it's like to date someone when one of the parents doesn't approve, so if you want to be with Apollo, that's fine."

Zoe grinned and said "Thank you for understanding dad."

"I just have one question for you?" Percy than said

"What is it?" Zoe asked

"Have you slept with Apollo yet?" Her father asked

"No of course not. He and I both wanted to wait until you knew about our relationship to take it to that level." Zoe responded.

"Well in that case, I think that you and Apollo would make a wonderful couple." Percy said

* * *

"Hey Thals, are you ready for today?" Annabeth asked as she walked into the room where blushing bride was waiting.

"I have to say I wasn't planning on it, but I love Nico and I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with him." Thalia responded as she straightened her dress.

"Your wedding dress looks beautiful." Annabeth said as she admired the gown.

"My sister, your mom made it." Thalia explained, blushing.

* * *

2 hours later.

The ceremony had begun. Nico, Percy, Jason and Aphrodite stood at the altar, with Nico, Percy and Jason standing on the left of Aphrodite.

While he was waiting for his bride to appear, Nico looked down both sides of the aisle.

On his side was his father, Persephone, Mellinoe, Demeter, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Frank, Leo, Zoe, Charles, Reyna, Thanatos, Hypnos, Pasithea, Morpheus, Phansatos, Phoebtor, Hecate and all the other underworld gods. On Thalia's side was Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Hermes, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hebe, Enyo, Eilithya, and even Ares.

When Thalia finally started down the aisle, Nico lost his breath at the sight of his beautiful bride.

_She looks gorgeous. _Was Nico's only thought.

As Thalia walked down the aisle, she saw Nico smile at her. She got so lost in his smile and didn't even realize she was walking down the aisle until she reached the end and Nico took her hand, which jarred her back to reality as they walked up to the altar together.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Nico Thanatos Di Angelo and Thalia Hebe Grace in holy matrimony. I am required to ask if anyone here believes that these two shall not be wed to speak now or forever hold your peace," Aphrodite started and when no one commented, she continued "Nico and Thalia, you have asked to write your own vows."

Nico started with "Thalia, when we first met, I was a little intimidated by you , but I also felt some type of connection between us. However, by the time I realized it, I thought I had lost you to the hunters forever. But now that we stand here today, I know more than ever that you and I were made for each other, it just took us even longer than it should've to realize it. And when I look upon you now, you look even more beautiful than the stars you are the goddess of. Today I take you to be my wife and I promise to always love and respect you."

Thalia than recited her vows which were, "Nico, I wasn't sure what to think of you at first, for when we first met, you were just an annoying kid that was obsessed with Mythomagic, however, I started to realize I had feelings for you when you came to our aid in the titan war. I than realized that the hunt wasn't the right place for me anymore, now that the prophecy had passed, but I didn't acknowledge it until I was released from my oath. Today I take you to be my husband and I promise to always love and respect you.

"Nico, do you take Thalia to be your lawfully wedded wife for all of eternity?"

"I do."

"Thalia, do you take Nico to be your lawfully wedded husband for the rest of eternity?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me by the gods, I hear by pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Aphrodite said.

Nico lifted Thalia's veil and kissed her and she kissed back.

When they broke apart, their wedding bands appeared and Aphrodite said "I now introduce Lord and Lady Di Angelo."

* * *

After the ceremony, Nico and Thalia hurried to the dance floor in the next room for their first dance as husband wife. Nico took Thalia in his arms as they began to sway to the music.

"Was everything the way you wanted it to be?" Nico asked his wife.

"It was better." Thalia said as she kissed her husband's cheek.

* * *

"So Zoe, why don't you go dance with Apollo." Annabeth said casually.

"Did dad tell you?" Zoe asked with a smile.

Annabeth nodded and Zoe ran over to her boyfriend.

"Care to dance with your girlfriend Lord Apollo." Zoe said

"Aren't you worried that.." Apollo started but Zoe said "My parents know and as long as we haven't slept together yet, they approve."

"Well in that case." Apollo said as he took Zoe's hand and led her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

"Thalia, may I speak with you for a moment?" Hades asked, interrupting the newlyweds who were talking with Percy and Annabeth, making sure it was okay for them to take some time off from their duties.

"Sure." Thalia said

"Once they were in private, Hades took Thalia's hand and kissed it, which sent a tingle through her body.

"What did you do to me?" Thalia asked

"Don't worry, I just gave you my blessing to be able to enter the underworld whenever you please." Hades said, which caused Thalia to grin.

* * *

After the the reception, Nico and Thalia packed their bags for their honeymoon in Hawaii, even though they probably, wouldn't see the beach.

"Alright, dad said that since we're family, they won't charge us for anything, since it is my dad's villa." Nico said to Thalia.

And with that, they flashed out.

* * *

When they arrived at the villa, an attendant was their waiting for them.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Di Angelo, welcome, please follow me to your room."

They nodded and when they arrived at their room, they were speechless.

"So Thalia, what do you want to first?" Nico asked

"I think we should go skinny-dipping first, to build up some traction, but then spend the rest of the day in bed making love." Thalia said and Nico instantly agreed.

* * *

After their swim their private pool, Nico and Thalia climbed into their bed and began to make love to each other. Thalia moaned with joy as her husband linked his body with hers and they kept at it for the rest of the day of the day, not even bothering to stop to eat, only pausing for air, before they continued.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Nico woke up before Thalia did and just admired his wife while she slept.

_I can't believe she's finally mine and I'm finally hers. We've gone through so much together, I'm glad to finally just have some peace, so I can spend time with the goddess I love. _Was all Nico could think as he watched Thalia sleep.

Finally, he couldn't resist the temptation anymore and kissed his bride on the nose. Thalia than woke up and said "Good Morning handsome."

"Sorry for waking you, but I couldn't hold myself back any longer." Nico apologized

"Its fine, as a matter of fact, you can wake me up like that anytime." Thalia said smiling.

Nico grinned and asked "So how was last night for you?"

"It was amazing. I mean, not that having sex with you wasn't already amazing, but now that we're married, for some reason it was just increased even more." Thalia responded

"Probably because we weren't trying to hold back as much." Nico suggested.

"As a matter of fact, I enjoyed making love with you so much; I thought we should do it again right now." Thalia said as she pulled her husband back down on top of her.

Nico grinned and said, "I couldn't agree more." And began to once again make love to his wife.

* * *

"Zoe, where are you rushing off to?" Annabeth asked her daughter as Zoe ran towards the door.

"Apollo said he had something to show me, so I'm meeting him in his palace on Olympus right now." Zoe responded.

"Be careful." Percy warned and like that, Zoe was gone.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and Percy said "They are so gonna wind up having sex and sleeping together, tonight."

Annabeth nodded towards him, showing her agreement as got up to go feed Charles.

* * *

When Zoe arrived at Apollo's palace, she found him sitting on the couch, wearing a gold robe.

"So I'm here, now what did you want to show me?" Zoe asked

"Follow me to the bedroom and I'll explain." Apollo said, taking Zoe's hand and Zoe, who was pretty sure she knew where Apollo was going with this, dropped her purse (which had a spare set of clothes in it) and followed him.

When they arrived at the bedroom, Apollo closed the door and said, "Zoe, remember how you said…"

But Zoe interrupted by saying "I already know where you're going with this, and as long as you promise to use birth control, let's do it, just let me get ready." And with that, Zoe walked over to the bathroom and shut the door.

When she came out, Apollo was laying on the bed, completely nude and he fell even more in love with the way his girlfriend looked, wearing nothing but skin and When he looked into the bathroom, he saw all of Zoe's clothes scattered around it, her snow white blouse, her blue jeans, even her golden bra and blue panties were left in his view, until Zoe took her place on the bed next to him and said, "Let's do this."

And with that, the sun god and the thunder goddess began to make love with each other.

* * *

Time past- 1 month

Nico and Thalia had just reappeared in their palace from their honeymoon, when Percy came to the door.

"When they answered, Percy asked "Did you 2 lovebirds leave your bedroom at all during your honeymoon or even get out of bed for that matter."

"Nope, all we were hungry for was each other." Thalia responded and Percy smiled.

"I think you 2 should start thinking about having a baby as soon as possible, because I mean, Zoe and Charles love you, so I think you two would be god with kids."

"Maybe, but anyway, it's getting late, so shouldn't you be getting back to your wife?" Nico said with a smile.

"Probably, see you later."

* * *

As Thalia climbed into bed next to Nico, she said "I think Percy's right; we should start thinking about a child."

"I agree. I mean, I never knew my mother, and you didn't get along with yours, so maybe the best way for us to find out what a real parent is, and is for us to become parents ourselves." Nico said as he removed birth control.

"Let's do it." Thalia said as they began to make love to each other.

* * *

Time Past- 1 week

"Nico, I just checked with my sister and our attempts worked, for I am pregnant." Thalia said.

"That's wonderful, when will our child be here?" Nico asked

"Tonight, so can you help me get ready so I'll have the strength for tonight?" Thalia said

Nico nodded and led Thalia to their bedroom.

* * *

Later that night, Eilithya walked into the room and Thalia had just gone into labor.

"Alright Thalia, you're doing great, now on the contraction, I want you to start pushing." Eilithya instructed her half-sister, who just nodded.

Once the next the contraction started, Thalia gripped Nico's hand and began to push the baby out with all her might.

About 10 minutes later, Thalia had finished pushing the baby out into Eilithya's arms and once the baby was separated, Thalia promptly passed out from exhaustion.

"It's a girl." Eilithya announced as she handed her new niece off to the proud papa.

"Thank you for all your help Eilithya, when you get back to Olympus, will you please let Zeus know that his granddaughter was born?" Nico asked, as he cradled his daughter in his arms. Eilithya nodded as she walked out.

When Thalia woke up, Nico handed their daughter to her.

"Nico, she's beautiful." Thalia said with tears in her eyes.

"What should we name her?" Nico asked

"I was thinking Bianca." Thalia suggested

Nico smiled and said "I like that, Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Nico di Angelo, god of darkness and Thalia Di Angelo, goddess of the stars, I like it."

"I think you should give her your powers over shadows." Thalia suggested.

Nico nodded, put his hand to his daughter's forehead and said "I, Nico Di Angelo, god of darkness, hereby grant my daughter, Bianca di Angelo, my powers over shadows, making her the goddess of shadows."

Black light that traveled from Nico's hand to Bianca's forehead.

"I think Bianca looks like you, in other words, she's beautiful." Nico said just as their daughter opened her eyes.

"She has your eyes though." Thalia said, indicting to Bianca's dark eyes, just like her daddy's.

* * *

The next morning, Nico and Thalia were awoken by an unexpected guest, Zeus.

"Dad, next time, could you please knock instead of flashing into our bedroom." Thalia complained, as she pulled the blanket over her and Nico, as they both made sure nothing was showing.

"My apologies, but Eilithya told me about my new granddaughter being born and I wanted to see her." Zeus said

"If you go wait for us to put some clothes on in the family room, we'll bring her out to you." Nico said.

Zeus nodded and left the room.

* * *

When Nico and Thalia walked into the living room, with Thalia carrying Bianca, Zeus held his arms out for his granddaughter as Thalia gently put their daughter in Zeus's arms.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother is. What's her name?" Zeus asked

"We named her Bianca and she's the goddess of shadows, dad." Thalia responded as she watched her father cradle her daughter in his arms.

"Does her grandpa Hades know about her yet?" Zeus than asked.

"No my lord, the ones who currently know about our daughter are me, Thalia, Eilithya and you, mainly because since Eilithya is also your daughter, I asked her to tell you." Nico assured him.

"Good, now I think I'll go visit Jason while I'm here, so you 2 can inform Hades of your daughter." Zeus said as he handed Bianca back to Thalia, who just nodded.

* * *

After Zeus left, Thalia, took Bianca back into the bedroom to feed her, while Nico contacted his father.

After Hades arrived he asked "So what's the big news?"

Thalia than walked into the room, carrying Bianca and Hades smiled and said "This must be my new granddaughter, may I hold her?"

Thalia nodded and handed Bianca to Grandpa Hades.

"So what is my new granddaughter's name and what is she the goddess of?" Hades asked

"Her name is Bianca and she's the goddess of shadows." Nico responded

"Bianca, after the aunt she'll never meet." Hades said as he kissed his granddaughter's forehead, knowing it was the next best thing to kissing his daughter Bianca.

After holding Bianca for a few minutes, Hades handed Bianca to her daddy and walked off to visit Hazel, leaving Nico and Thalia alone with Bianca.

"We'll introduce her to everyone else later, for now, let's just enjoy her to ourselves." Nico said and Thalia agreed as she began to kiss her daughter's forehead and said "Welcome to the world, my precious little Bianca, welcome to the family.


	10. Chapter 10

When Zeus walked inside Jason's palace, he was surprised to find Jason sitting on the couch, making out with Piper.

"Ahem." Zeus coughed, getting their attention.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Jason asked

"I was checking on your sister and then I decided to come visit you." Zeus responded

"Is Thalia okay?" Piper asked

"Yes, she's fine; she and Nico will tell you about why I was there when you see them later. But anyway, Ms. Mclean, might I ask what you are doing here so early?" Zeus responded

"I thought I told you dad, Piper moved in with me." Jason explained

"Have you proposed yet?" Zeus asked

"Not yet, I still have to ask for her mother's approval, even though I don't need it, I want to be polite." Jason responded, to Zeus's satisfaction.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you; I'll be on my way." Zeus said as he flashed out.

* * *

When Hades approached Frank and Hazel's palace, he was a little shocked, for the once blood red palace was now both red and purple with jewels and precious metals surrounding it.

But anyway, when he knocked on the door, Frank came to answer it, wearing his blood red robe.

"Lord Hades, what a wonderful surprise." Frank said.

"Hello Frank, are you behaving yourself with my daughter?" Hades asked

Frank nodded and said "We haven't made love yet, mi lord, we're for our wedding night, but anyway, please come in."

"Thank you." Hades responded

* * *

When the 2 gods walked into the kitchen where Hazel was sitting down at the table, wearing her purple robe, drinking some coffee while working on something.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Hazel asked, as she quickly checked her robe to make sure it wasn't opening.

"I was visiting your brother and decided to come visit you to." Hades said

"Why were you visiting Nico?" Hazel asked

"He can tell you later." Hades replied and Hazel nodded.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were walking through the city, when they ran into Leo and Reyna, who were sparring in the arena.

"Where's Charles?" Reyna asked, knowing that since Charles was still a baby, Percy and Annabeth rarely let him out of their sight.

"He's still asleep, but anyway, Annabeth and I are heading up to the Di Angelo's place since I saw both Zeus and Hades here earlier." Percy said.

"Have fun." Leo said

"Thanks." Percy said

* * *

When Percy and Annabeth arrived at the Di Angelos' palace, Percy knocked on the door and when Nico answered Percy asked him "Hey Nico, why were both you and Thalia's dads here earlier?"

"Come on in and I'll show you." Nico said showing the king and queen of his council into the palace.

"Thanks." Annabeth said as she and Percy walked in.

* * *

When they entered the family room, Percy and Annabeth were shocked to see Thalia holding Bianca in her arms.

"Oh hey guys, this is our daughter Bianca." Thalia said.

"When was this little girl born?" Percy said as he took his new niece in his arms.

"Last night, and Annabeth let me say, I now know how painful it was to give birth to a child." Thalia said as Annabeth took Bianca into her arms from Percy.

"Childbirth definitely is painful, there's no question about it, but Thals I think you'll agree that it's all worth it afterwards." Annabeth said and Thalia nodded in agreement.

"So anyway, what's our new niece the goddess off?" Percy asked as his wife handed Bianca back to her daddy.

"Our little Bianca is the new shadow goddess, and dad gave both Thalia and Bianca the ability to enter the underworld whenever they want to." Nico said

"But wasn't Bianca born with that ability?" Annabeth questioned

"Probably, but dad wanted to be sure." Nico said.

"Well Charles should be up by now, so we better go check on him, but we'll bring him by later." Annabeth said as she and her husband started to leave the palace, only to see Jason and Piper walking in.

"Hey, do you guys know why my dad was here?" Jason asked

"You'll find out when you see them." Percy said as he and Annabeth walked outside.

* * *

When Jason and Piper walked into the living room, Thalia was the first to notice them.

"Hey little bro, I suppose dad told you our big news." Thalia said smiling

"All dad said was that you had big news, what is it." Jason asked.

"Nico, can you come out here." Thalia called to her husband.

When Nico came out carrying Bianca, a smile erupted on Piper's face.

"You 2 had a baby last night." Piper said as she took the little goddess in her arms.

"Yep, her name is Bianca after my Greek full-sister, who died before we were ever claimed, and she's the goddess of shadows." Nico said

"Hi sweetheart, I'm your uncle Jason and this is your aunt Piper." Jason said as Piper handed him his new niece.

"Um, Aunt Piper, I don't believe you've asked me anything of that sort." Piper said with a smile.

"Just because I haven't asked you yet, doesn't mean I won't." Jason said as he handed his niece back to her daddy.

"Well we better get going." Jason said as he and Piper started to leave and Frank and Hazel walked past them.

"So Nico, why was dad here earlier?" Hazel asked when she noticed Bianca.

"So that's why there was so much screaming coming this place last night." Frank said as Hazel took her new niece in her arms.

Thalia nodded and said "Now I know what Annabeth has gone through twice. But anyway, her name is Bianca."

"After the sister I never met." Hazel said sadly as she cradled Bianca in her arms.

"Hazel are you okay?" Nico asked, seeing his sister's dismay.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just wish I'd gotten to meet Bianca, but at least I can get to know this one." Hazel said as her normal smile returned to her face.

"So what's she the goddess of?" Frank asked as he took Bianca from Hazel.

"Shadows." Thalia responded as she held out her arms to take her daughter back from Frank.

* * *

After Frank and Hazel left, Thalia pushed the neck hole of her top down, revealing her bra, pushed the right cup off her breast, and put Bianca in the position so her mouth was right against Thalia's nipple and began to feed her daughter.

Nico sat down next to Thalia and said "Well I guess that until Bianca stops breastfeeding, I'm going to have to be a little more careful when caress your breasts, when we, you know, go at it, so you don't start leaking accidentally leaking."

Thalia nodded and said "I'll miss you really digging your hands into them when we do it, but until she gets older, my breasts, are Bianca's main food source, so we need to make sure I don't leak."

"Hey since it looks like Bianca's almost done eating, and since she'll go straight to sleep afterwards, maybe we could you know, do it, since we weren't able to last night." Nico said gesturing to Bianca, who had just moved her mouth from Thalia's breast and went back to sleep.

Thalia smiled and said "Promise you'll be gentle?"

"I promise I'll go easy, so how about I go but Bianca down, while you go get ready." Nico said as he took their daughter in his arms.

Thalia nodded and said "I'll be waiting for you, so don't take too long."

Nico grinned and said "Since she's already asleep, I just need to put her down into her crib."

Thalia nodded as she got up and walked towards their bedroom, while Nico headed towards the nursery.

* * *

When Nico came into their bedroom, he found Thalia's clothes scattered all over the room, but what he was really looking at was his nude wife just lying on their bed, waiting for him and looking sexy.

"How do I look babe?" Thalia asked as Nico finished stripping and climbed on top of her.

"Sexy, which is good thing, considering that we're about to have sex." Nico said and before Thalia could say anything else, Nico pushed his body even closer to hers and began to make love to her.


	11. Chapter 11

A few months later

Frank and Hazel were getting into bed on the night before their wedding and it was needless to say, they were both really excited.

"Hazel, are you excited for tomorrow?" Frank asked as he wrapped his arms around his fiancée's nude body.

"Of course I am, I've been waiting for this day ever since we became gods, because that means you're released from that curse with the firewood, which means I'll never have to worry about you dying and leaving me." Hazel said with a smile.

Frank smiled and said "We better get a good night's rest, especially, because we're going to need plenty of energy for tomorrow night."

Hazel nodded and eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning Percy, Jason, and Nico were standing outside the wedding chapel and were just talking about their families.

"So how's Bianca been doing?" Percy asked.

"She's doing great and even though I admit that while Thalia and I may not have been as well prepared as you and Annabeth were, once Bianca came along, we just knew what to do." Nico replied

"So, how are things going between Zoe and Apollo?" Jason asked

"I can tell that Zoe lost her virginity the day after Nico and Thalia's wedding, even though she hasn't moved in with him, yet." Percy responded

"And you're okay with that?" Nico asked

"Honestly, I'm just surprised they went as long as they did." Percy replied

Nico nodded and then asked, "So how's Charles doing?"

"Great, we need to get Charles and Bianca together for a play date, so we can see how well they interact with each other." Percy said and Nico agreed.

"So anyway, How about we move on to something that doesn't have to do with babies?" Jason said, feeling left out.

"Sorry Jason, so are you planning on proposing to Piper anytime soon?" Nico asked

Jason grinned and said "I got her mom's permission last night and I plan to ask her after the bouquet toss after the reception."

* * *

Before any of them could say anything else, the wedding guests began to arrive.

"So Hazel, are you excited?" Reyna asked the precious metal goddess, who was flattening her wedding dress.

"I'm a little nervous, but mostly excited, I mean, I've had a crush on Frank ever since we first met. I just never we could get married, since I had my curse with precious metals and Frank's curse about his life being tied to a half-burned stick, I never would've thought that today would be possible for us." Hazel admitted

"I know what you mean, with everything Percy's done, I was always afraid that he would die. It wasn't until he accepted immortality the second time the gods offered it to him when I was offered it to that I was relieved since I knew I'd never lose him again. I also remember feeling as nervous and excited as you are now when it was my wedding day. But I can assure you that it's all worth it, especially when you and Frank decide to try for a baby." Annabeth assured her friend as she straightened Hazel's veil.

"Thanks Annabeth. Thanks Reyna, I feel more prepared and I'm ready to finally marry the man of my dreams." Hazel said to the warfare goddess and the weaponry goddess, who just nodded back at her.

* * *

As Frank stood at the altar on Aphrodite's left, next Percy and Jason, he waited for the ceremony to begin when the music started to play and everyone took their seats.

Reyna began walking down the aisle and was followed shortly by Annabeth. By the time Hazel started walking down the aisle, Frank, Percy and Jason were standing on one side of Aphrodite with Reyna and Annabeth on the other.

When Hazel reached the altar, Frank took her hand in his and led her up to the stairs to the altar and turned to face each other and Aphrodite began with "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness Frank Neptune Zhang and Hazel Marie Levesque in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who believes that these two shouldn't be wed, please speak up now, or forever hold your peace," and when nobody spoke up, she continued "Frank, Hazel you two have asked to write your own wedding vows."

Frank nodded and started with "Hazel, from the first time I met you, I knew I had a crush on you, but I was too scared to admit it. Then when you found out my firewood secret, I was afraid you would think I was too wimpy to ever go out with you. It wasn't until we became immortal and I was released from my curse, that I was I finally able to muster the courage to propose to you. And today, I take you to be my wife and I promise to always love and respect you."

Hazel wiped a tear from her eyes and then said "Frank, when I first met you, I did have a crush on you, but I was torn between two time periods. Then, after we became a couple and you literally trusted me with your life, we were forced to save the world from Gaea and we were scared about your lifeline and I was concerned about accidentally touching you with a piece of cursed precious metal. But once we became immortal and both of our curses were removed, our life together became much easier. Today I take you to be my husband and I promise to always love and respect you."

"Frank, do you take Hazel to be your lawfully wedded wife for the rest of eternity?" Aphrodite asked

"I do." Frank replied

"Hazel, do you take Frank to be your lawfully wedded husband for the rest of eternity?" Aphrodite than asked the bride.

"I do." Hazel than responded.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the gods, I hereby pronounce you god and goddess. You may kiss the bride." Aphrodite said

Frank than lifted Hazel's veil and kissed her.

When they broke apart, their wedding bands had appeared on their fingers and Aphrodite said "May I introduce, lord and lady Zhang.

* * *

After the wedding, Frank and Hazel walked onto the dance floor and had their first dance as husband and wife.

"I love you Hazel, I'm glad to finally be able to spend the rest of my life with you." Frank said to his wife as he kissed her cheek, which caused her to smile.

"I love you to Frank, and I'm especially looking forward to tonight." Hazel whispered playfully into her husband's ear, causing Frank to grin.

* * *

After the dance, Hazel got ready for the bouquet toss and all the unmarried goddesses, meaning Piper, Reyna, Zoe, and all the other non-maiden goddesses gathered around, hoping to be the lucky one.

When Hazel tossed it, somehow it wound up in Piper's hand (three guesses how), which made both Piper and Jason grin (hint, hint.)

Jason then led Piper out to the edge of the reception, where he proposed to her and Piper said yes at an instant.

* * *

After the reception, Frank and Hazel walked to the front of their palace and flashed out.

When they arrived at a villa in the Bahamas, that Hazel had bought after her curse had been lifted a few months earlier while she and Frank were searching for a place to have their honeymoon, but anyway after they arrived, they walked to their bedroom, where they began strip naked.

Once they were both fully naked, they climbed into bed, where Frank climbed on top of his wife and they began to make love to each other.

"Oh gods Frank, this is even better than I imagined." Hazel moaned with pleasure as they began to really get into it.

Frank grinned at this and began to make out with his wife and dug his hands into Hazel's breasts, which caused her to moan with pleasure at this and her moans were really turning Frank on and with that not another word was heard from their bedroom their whole honeymoon.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Frank was sitting on the balcony, waiting for Hazel to wake up, when all of a sudden, he felt arms wrap around him and someone kiss his cheek.

"Hi sweet heart." Frank said as he turned to kiss his wife on the lips.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" Hazel asked, even though they both knew neither them had done much sleeping the previous night.

Frank smiled and said "I slept fine, but what I really enjoyed was what we did for most of last night."

Hazel grinned and asked "How well did you like it?"

Frank smiled, put his hands on the folds of Hazel's robe, and began to open it, revealing his wife's nude body and replied "Enough to want to do it again right now."

Hazel grinned, put her hands to the folds of her husband's robe and said "good answer."

As soon as both of their robes had hit the floor, Frank led his wife back to their bedroom, where they once again began to make love to each other.

When they paused for air, Frank asked "So how did it feel from your end?"

Hazel grinned and "Well since our bodies are still linked, I guess we're still doing it so you meant how does it feel, but anyway, from my end, it felt heavenly."

Whatever she was about to say next was silenced as Frank pulled her on top of him and resumed making love to her.

* * *

Since Bianca was exhausted from a day of playing with Charles, she went to sleep easily, so Nico and Thalia decided to take some time for them.

Nico had just gone into the bathroom to get everything ready while Thalia got a head start on preparing herself for some love making by stripping off all of her clothes, her black top, her jeans, her white bra, and of course, her star white panties, all of which were on the floor. She was fully naked, Thalia took a little dab of the cream Aphrodite gave her for her wedding, which was designed to completely smoothen out any rough, bumpy or hairy areas on her body, on her finger and rubbed on both of her breasts and then took some more and put it all over her special area that she only allowed herself and her husband to touch.

Anyway, when Thalia finally walked into the bathroom, she was impressed, for Nico had set up candles on the bathroom counter as well as a lot of over places. Soft romantic music played in the background, but what Thalia really had her eyes on was the bathtub. Nico was sitting down in the water and when he saw her, he held out his hand for her to join him, which she instantly accepted. After Thalia walked into the water, she sat down in her husband's lap and let caress her breasts with his hands.

"Nico, the temperature is perfect." Thalia moaned as Nico began to really dig his hands in deep.

"I'm glad you like it, now let's get real serious." Nico replied as he began to make love to his wife.

* * *

Since Charles was asleep and Percy had been called to Olympus, Annabeth was doing some research on her laptop, for the first time in weeks since Charles was born. Anyway the image Annabeth was currently looking at was of Percy striking down Gaea with a final arc of Riptide. Annabeth's mother had emailed that picture, which the Hephaestus TV satellite had caught, a few days after they became immortal.

Before Annabeth could give the photo anymore thought, Percy walked into the room and kissed her cheek.

"Hi sweet heart, so why did the Olympian council summon you?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"I've been offered a chance to join the Olympian council." Percy said and Annabeth was shocked with happiness.

"They want you to become an Olympian." Annabeth confirmed

Percy nodded and said "Yeah, Zeus wants me on the council so I can provide an update on the current status of both camps as well as see if there are any campers that have shown qualities to become members of the truce council."  
"Are you still going to be the king of the truce council?" Annabeth asked

Percy nodded and said "Of course, Zeus just wants me to attend the council meetings each year to provide an update of how things are going at both camps."

"Are you going to accept?" Annabeth asked

"I don't know, I mean sure it's an amazing opportunity and nothing would really change, I mean, we'd still live here and everything, but I'm afraid that if I join council, I might turn into the type of person most of the gods on the Olympian Council are." Percy explained

"Percy, you are the most honorable god I've ever met. If anyone deserves this opportunity, it you." Annabeth encouraged

"Well, the gods do need to make all the demigods of both camps are recognized, so I think I will accept their offer." Percy said

* * *

"Zeus, after giving your request some thought, I've decided that I will accept your offer to join the Olympian council." Percy tells the lord of the sky.

"Excellent, as I said before, you will only be required to attend our annual council meeting and occasional emergency meetings, you shall still be the king of the council of truce as well as help the demigods, since you are their main patron god, and you shall still be able to live on the mountain of truce. You and your family will also have a palace here on Olympus constructed, so you will have someplace to live when you are here for council meetings." Zeus said

"Of course my lord. Once again, thank you for giving me this opportunity." Percy said

"After everything you've done for Olympus, giving you a spot on out council is the least we can do." Zeus responded.

Percy nodded and with that, he flashed out of Olympus.

* * *

Percy had called an urgent council meeting so he could inform the members of the council of his choice.

After everyone had taken their seats, Percy said "Fellow gods, I've been given the opportunity to join the Olympian council, which I have accepted. But, just so you know, nothing has majorly changed for I will only be required to attend our annual council meeting and occasional emergency meetings, I'm still be the king of the council of truce as well as help the demigods, since I am one of their main patron gods, and I'll still be able to live on the mountain of truce. Is that understood?"

All the members of the council nodded and Percy dismissed it.


	13. Chapter 13

That night, Percy had just gotten home from overseeing some new construction projects that had to do with him on Olympus, when Annabeth walked out of their bedroom, wearing a beautiful golden dress.

"Hey Annabeth, not that I'm complaining, but why are you dressed like that." Percy asked, admiring his wife's dress.

"I made reservations at Trucimo Culinare for us at 8." Annabeth explained

"Okay then, I better go change and I'll be right back out." Percy said as he walked into their bedroom.

When he came out wearing a suit, Percy took his wife's hand and they flashed down to the restaurant in the city.

When they arrived, all the nymphs and demigods and minor gods bowed to them.

"Rise everyone." Percy said, and everyone did.

"Lord and Lady Jackson, your usual table is ready." The host said when they arrived at the restaurant.

"Thank you." Percy said as a waiter led him and Annabeth to their usual table.

* * *

After they got seated a waiter set out magic goblets and plates on the table and left the Jackson's to be by themselves.

"So Annabeth, what's the real reason you brought us out to dinner? I mean besides tonight being date night?" Percy asked as their plates and goblets were filled.

"This is a little congratulatory dinner about you being given a spot on the Olympian council." Annabeth said grinning as she took a bite from her steak.

"Thank you for this wonderful evening." Percy said as they tapped their glasses together.

"You're welcome." Annabeth responded and kissed her husband's cheek.

* * *

After dinner Percy and Annabeth walked back to their palace where they were shocked to find Apollo sitting on the sofa.

"Apollo, what a surprise, what are you doing here?" Percy asked

"Percy, I'm in love with your daughter and I've come to ask for her hand in marriage." Apollo responded

"We'll give you our daughter's hand under a few conditions." Annabeth said

"And what are those conditions?" Apollo asked

"While we'll have no problem with you continuing to have demigod children, even after you marry our daughter, but you have to swear on the Styx to remain a loyal husband and always return to our daughter's side." Percy started

"I swear." Apollo said and thunder rumbled sealing it.

"Secondly, we want to make sure that even though Zoe will be living with you on Olympus, she won't feel like she has to stay there with you all the time, for she'll always have a place here at home." Annabeth requested and Apollo nodded

"And finally, we want Zoe to always feel welcome on both Olympus and here." Percy finished and Apollo nodded and agrees to the terms.

All of sudden, Zoe walked into the room, from putting Charles down and said "Hi mom, hi dad, Apollo, what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask for your hand in marriage." Apollo explained

"And did you get it?" Zoe asked, knowing that if he did get permission, she could finally confess her little secret.

Apollo looked at Percy who said "Yes, yes he does."

"Yes." Apollo said as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Ok, now that's taken care of, everyone I have an announcement." Zoe said, getting the attention of both her parents as well as her boyfriend.

"What is it?" Her mother asked, even though Zoe could clearly tell her mother knew what her news was.

"Well, Apollo, do you remember what we did, the day after Uncle Nico and Aunt Thalia's wedding?" Zoe asked and both Apollo and her father's faces lit up with realization.

"So anyway, I think you all know that Apollo and I had sex that day," Zoe started and she paused, thinking her parents would be mad, but she was surprised at the amused faces her parents were wearing, "and apparently, we forgot to use birth control, because now, I'm pregnant."

All their faces had happy expressions on them and Annabeth asked her daughter "When are you due?"

"I was supposed to be due a few weeks ago, but I've been gestating it until I could tell you, but now that you know, I think I'm going into labor." Zoe said as she started to pant.

"Annabeth you get Zoe into bed, Apollo, you can stay the night, but can you please go get your sister Eilithya?" Percy said

* * *

Apollo nodded and flashed out.

When Apollo got back, Zoe was lying in her bed, with her legs spread apart.

"Oh gods mom, now I know how you felt when you gave birth to both me and Charles." Zoe complained.

"Don't worry Zoe, its almost over." Eilithya promised as Zoe began to push.

After about 10 more minutes, Zoe was holding a brand new baby god in her arms.

"He's adorable." Annabeth said as she took her grandson in her arms.

"Thanks mom. But now I know how much pain you were in when you gave birth to me and Charles."

"Childbirth is in no way a painless experience but it's definitely worth it all to see the smiling face of the child you brought into the world and I know your Aunt Thalia will agree with me." Annabeth said.

"It's getting late and we want to give you two sometime alone with your son, so we're going to go to sleep, but before we go, what are you going to name your son?" Percy said

"I think want to name him Lee, after one of his father's deceased sons." Zoe says and Apollo nodded.

"Okay, we'll summon your children from camp half-blood, tomorrow." Percy said as he and Annabeth left the room.

* * *

Once Percy and Annabeth finished getting ready for bed and climbed into bed.

"Wow, today has been interesting. I get offered a spot on the Olympian Council and we get a new grandchild." Percy said as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth.

"Well Percy, since there's been so much talk about babies, I think I want to try for another one." Annabeth said as she climbed on top of her husband.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked.

"We know how to be parents now and I'm a really good mother and I want to have more little bundles of joy." Annabeth confirms.

"Well, in that case, how can I say no?" Percy said as he removed birth control and began to make love to his wife.

* * *

Time pass- one week

"Percy, I just checked with my aunt Artemis and she confirmed that I'm pregnant with twins this time, and they'll be here any minute." Annabeth said excitedly.

"That's wonderful, come on, we need to get you into bed and I'll send for Zoe and Apollo." Percy said as he led Annabeth back to their bedroom.

After Annabeth was situated and Eilithya came in, Annabeth was ready to start pushing immediately.

After about 5 minutes, the first baby came out, which was a girl and another 10 minutes later, the second baby came out which was a boy.

"They're both beautiful. And I also sent for Zoe and Apollo and they should be here any minute." Eilithya said.

"Thank you." Percy said as Eilithya flashed out.

"So Annabeth, what should we name the twins?" Percy asked.

"I think we should name our son Luke, but what should we name our daughter?" Annabeth said

Percy nodded and said "Her eyes sort of sparkle like crystals, so I think we should name her Crystal."

Annabeth nodded and then said, "What should we make them the gods of?"

"I can give Luke my power over hail and Crystal my power over rain if you want." Percy offered.

Annabeth nodded and said "Luke and Crystal Jackson. Hail and Rain"

"I, Percy Jackson, god of storms, hereby grant my daughter, Crystal Jackson, my power over rain, making her the new goddess of rain and I hereby grant my son, Luke Jackson, my powers over hail, making him the new god of hail." Percy said as white mist traveled from his hand to Crystal's and blue mist traveled from Percy's hand into Luke's.

"I think that together, we make strong and smart children, I mean, look at how Zoe turned out." Percy said as he handed their daughter back to Annabeth, who nodded.

"Hey Percy, I'm really tired from giving birth, so can you please go find the twins a room to sleep in?" Annabeth yawned.

Percy snapped his fingers and said "Already taken care of, but you get some sleep and all go put the twins down."

Annabeth just nodded and passed out, as Percy left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sweetheart, are you sure you're ready to tell your children that you're getting married to someone who's not any of their moms." Zoe asked her fiancée, who was currently waiting for his half-blood children, so he could tell them about their new half-brother and about him getting married.

"I have to. And if they don't like it, well they'll just have to learn to deal with it because I don't plan on letting you go." Apollo said.

"Hey dad, we're here." Will Solace called from the main hall.

"I'm in the kitchen." Apollo called back.

When all of Apollo's children were in the kitchen, they were surprised to find Zoe there.

"Lady Zoe, what are you doing here?" Will asked

"Kids, I have an important announcement. Zoe and I are getting married." Apollo said.

"Are you serious?" Will asked

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try to act like your mom, you each already have one, but I can be like a second mom to you if you want and I love your father." Zoe reassures them.

"I for one, like the idea of having Zoe as a step-mom, I mean, she's a natural with kids and always knows how to help when we have a problem." Austin said and everyone agreed with him.

"So you guys are okay with me marrying your dad?" Zoe asked and all the demigods nodded

"Will, can I talk to you in private?" Apollo asked and Will nodded

Once they were alone, Will ask "So dad, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"I want to ask you to be my best man." Apollo responded

"Me."

"You are one of my oldest sons."

"I'd be honored dad."

Once they rejoined the group, Alexandra asked "Didn't you say you had 2 things to talk to us about?"

Apollo nodded and Zoe left the room and came back carrying Lee.

"This is your new half-brother Lee, who was conceived last week." Zoe said.

"He's adorable." Alex said she walked up to her new half-brother and started tickling his feet.

"We still can't decide who he got his looks from." Apollo joked.

"Is Lee going to stay at Camp Half-Blood, or are you going to raise him yourselves?" Will asked a little jealously.

"For right now, he'll be staying here with his parents, but when he gets older, we might send him to camp for little sibling bonding time." Apollo responded and Will's jealously subsided as he started to play with his half-brother.

* * *

After they got settled in to their palace, Frank and Hazel walked over to Percy and Annabeth's palace to let them know they were back.

"Hey Percy, where's Annabeth?" Frank asked

"Family room, come on in." Percy said as he showed Frank and Hazel in.

* * *

When they arrived in the family room and saw Annabeth with Luke and Crystal in her arms and Charles crawling on the floor, Hazel said with a grin "Wow, you 2 have been busy."

Annabeth smiled and said "We just love having children, and ever since our twins here were born, Charles's aging has started to increase."

"So, where's Zoe?" Frank asked

"She and Apollo are engaged and already have a son."

"Wow, a lot of stuffs gone on here while we were on our honeymoon." Frank said a little shocked

"And that's not even the most exciting part. Percy tell them your other big news." Annabeth said to her husband

"Fine, I've been offered a spot on the Olympian council, to represent the truce council." Percy said

"That's amazing, so did you accept?" Hazel asked.

Percy nodded

"Okay so what are your twin's names?" Frank asked

"Our daughter's name is Crystal and she's the goddess of rain and our son's name is Luke and he's the god of hail." Annabeth replied as she left started to leave the room to feed the twins.

"Annabeth, you don't need to leave, we're on our way to go say hi to Nico and Thalia and check on our niece." Frank said

Annabeth nodded and sat back down.

* * *

After Frank and Hazel left, Annabeth took off her top and bra, took Crystal in her arms and began to feed their daughter.

"I still can't get over how good of a mother you are." Percy said

"Well, after spending so much time with your mom, it sort of just rubs off on you." Annabeth said as Crystal finished eating, so Annabeth gave switched Crystal for Luke and began to feed their son, While Charles began to fall asleep and Percy went to go put him and Crystal (who was also falling asleep) down for naps. When Percy came back, Annabeth had finished feeding Luke, who fast asleep in her lap.

"Annabeth, you look pretty tired." Percy said

"You would to, if you had to share your body's resources with 2 other human beings." Annabeth complained.

"How about I go put Luke down for a nap and you go get some rest as well." Percy suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Annabeth said as she handed Luke to Percy and walked off to bed, without even bothering to grab her shirt or bra.

* * *

After Percy put Luke down, he decided to go Zoe and Apollo on Olympus.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door and when Apollo came to answer it, he said "Hey Percy. Zoe's in the kitchen, come on in."

"Thanks." Percy said as he stepped inside.

* * *

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Zoe talking to Alex about something.

"Hey Zoe." Percy said

"Lord Percy." Alex said, kneeling in respect.

"No need to kneel, I just came by to see how my daughter, grandson and future son-in-law are doing." Percy said

"Dad, everything is fine, I was just asking Alex here, if she wanted to be one of my bridesmaids." Zoe explained as Alex left.

"I'm glad to see you so happy." Percy said with smile.

"So how's mom doing?" Zoe asked

"She's doing great, I mean, she tires out a little more, since she also has to provide her body so the twins can eat, but besides that, she's fine." Percy said

"Is that why she didn't come with you?" Zoe asked.

"Yup, she's currently napping, along with the other kids," Percy said and then added, "So anyway, how are you doing with Lee?"

"Lee's a joy, and all of Apollo's half-blood children are really excited about me becoming their step-mom." Zoe responded.

"Apollo, I assume, you and my daughter are being a little cautious when you're together." Percy said and Apollo nodded.

The 3 gods continued to chat until Percy had to leave to go check on the kids and be home to have dinner with his wife.


	15. Chapter 15

When Percy got home, he was surprised to find Annabeth still asleep.

Percy went to go wake her, Poseidon flashed in.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Percy asked

"I came to see my new grandchildren." Poseidon said

"Follow me into the family room." Percy said.

After he got his father situated, Percy went to go get the twins.

"So what are my new grandchildren the god and goddess of?" Poseidon asked as he took Luke in his arms.

"Crystal here is the goddess of rain," Percy said, gesturing to his daughter, and then said "And Luke there is the god of hail."

"Hmm, rain and hail, son and daughter of storm and warfare." Poseidon said with a chuckle.

"Yep, but anyway, have you heard about Zoe and Apollo?" Percy asked

"Apollo messaged me earlier. Are you sure you're okay with this?" Poseidon asked

"Apollo makes Zoe happy, so I'm accepting him. Plus Apollo knows that if he hurts Zoe, I'll make him regret it." Percy said with a grin.

Poseidon laughed right as Jason walked in the room.

"Hey Jason." Percy said to the wind god.

"Hey Perce, Lord Poseidon." Jason said, kneeling to the lord of the seas.

"Hello Jason, I think I'll be on my way." Poseidon said as he handed Luke back to his father and flashed out.

"You and Annabeth have certainly been busy." Jason said with a chuckle.

"You could say that, but anyway, what brings you here?" Percy asked

"As you know, my wedding with Piper is in 2 weeks, and I wanted to ask you to be one of my best men. Leo already agreed to be one and I was hoping." Jason said

"No problem Jason." Percy said

"Thanks, so anyway, what are this new god and goddess's names?" Jason asked

"Crystal and Luke." Percy answered

Jason nodded and then left.

* * *

Two weeks later.

"You ready for this Jason?" Leo asked his best friend.

"Yep, I am ready, if I can fight giants, I think I can handle marrying Piper." Jason said

"Then you better get out there, because the ceremony starts as soon as Piper gives the word we need to be ready for when she does." Percy said as he led his friend to the door.

"Let's do this." Jason said as he walked out to the altar.

* * *

Piper was checking her wedding dress to be sure it was perfect in every way, when Annabeth, Thalia and her mother walked in.

"Hey Piper, you nervous?" Annabeth asked with a smile

"Are you kidding, if I can fight giants and a primordial without getting too nervous, why would I be nervous about marrying the man of my dreams?" Piper responded

"You sound exactly like I did on my wedding day." Thalia said with her own grin.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous. I mean with this family things rarely ever go right." Piper said sheepishly.

"Well Piper, I just received word that Jason is ready, so now we're just waiting for your say." Her mom tells her.

Piper gathers her confidence and said "Let's do this."

Aphrodite grinned and flashed out.

* * *

After the music started, Jason watched Annabeth walk down the aisle and then Thalia. Jason was starting to get worried, but when Piper started to walk down the aisle, any thought of worry, regret or cowardice, left his mind, for she looked beautiful. Her dress shimmered different colors in the sunlight, just like her eyes.

Once Piper reached the altar, Jason took her hand and led her up to it.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness Jason Aeolus Grace and Piper Addonia Mclean in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who believes these two shouldn't be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," Aphrodite said and then continued, "Jason, Piper you have asked to write your own vows."

Jason nodded and said "Piper, I know that at first our relationship was just a trick of the mist, but you need to know that at the time, I did have feelings for you, I was just to conflicted to realize it until after I got all my memories back. I think that even though most people would think a relationship between a greek and a roman isn't normal, I think we were always meant to be. Today I take you to be my wife and I promise to always love and respect you."

Piper then started to read her vows, "Jason, even though a lot of my memories of you were fake, I feel like they weren't. Even after we started dating for real, I knew it would take some time for us to get to where we are today. But I also knew in an instant that you and I were always meant to be and that nothing would ever change that. Today I take you to be my husband and I promise to love and respect you."

"Jason, do you take Piper to be your lawfully wedded wife for the rest of eternity?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Piper, do you take Jason to be your lawfully wedded husband for the rest of eternity?"

"Yes of course I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me by the gods, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Aphrodite announced.

Jason lifted Piper's veil and kissed her. Piper threw her arms around Jason and kissed him back.

When they broke apart, their wedding rings had appeared around their fingers and Aphrodite said "May I now introduce, Lord and Lady Grace."

* * *

After their first dance as husband and wife, Piper whispered to her husband "So Jason, are you hungry?"

Jason grinned and said, "just for you." This caused piper to grin.

* * *

Later during the reception, everyone gathered around for the bouquet toss.

After Piper threw it, Reyna leaped up into the air and caught the bouquet.

"Well Leo, I guess you better propose." Frank said, giving his friend a hard time.

Leo just grinned, took Reyna's hand, kneeled and said "Reyna, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, will you be my wife?"

"Yes Leo, I will be your wife." Reyna responded, which caused Leo to grin as he pulled a blood diamond engagement ring from nowhere and slid it onto his fiancées finger.

"Leo, how, did you already have a ring made?" Reyna asked

"Since there are so many weddings going on, I made this ring, in case you caught a bouquet, so I'd be prepared. Do you like it?" Leo responded

"I love it. Is that a blood diamond?" Reyna asked

"Hazel helped me out with it." Leo said with a nod.

* * *

After the reception, Jason and Piper were getting ready to teleport to their private island in the Bahamas (Hidden with mist of course).

Once they arrived, they walked up to their villa and headed straight to their bedroom.

"Hey Jason, can you help me get my dress off?" Piper asked and Jason eagerly accepted and after they were both fully naked, they climbed into their bed and began to make love to each other.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Jason woke up feeling better than he had in ages. He had finally done it. He'd married his dream girl, Piper Mclean, or as she was now called, Piper Grace. Man Jason liked the sound of that. Finally, as he looked down at his sleeping wife and he couldn't resist the temptation anymore, he kissed his wife's lips, waking her up.

"Sorry Pipes, I couldn't resist it any longer." Jason apologized, but to his surprise, Piper smiled.

"It's fine, I about to wake up anyway, and as long as it's like that, you can wake me up any time." Piper said.

Jason smiled and said "So, how was last night for you?"

"Even better than usual, I mean, since we got married, we're probably not trying to hold back as much. So how wasn't for you?" His wife responds, as she kissed his neck.

"It was so good; I thought we could do it again. Like right now." Jason said as he pressed his body against hers.

Piper smiled and said "Let's do it."

"Gladly." Jason said as he began to make love to his wife.

* * *

Will was walking with his new brother and soon to be step-mom, when Zoe stopped and said "Your father told me you agreed to be his best man."

Will nodded and said "Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it."

"Are you sure you don't have any problems with me marrying your father?" Zoe asked

Will sighed and said "I don't have any problems with you marrying dad, maybe I'm just jealous of Lee, since dad is actually going to raise him with you."

"You know your father loves all his children equally. Besides, you know that the only reason your father can raise Lee, but wasn't able to raise the rest of you, is because of Zeus's ruling of the relationship between gods and mortals. Lee was born of 2 gods, so your father is allowed to raise him." Zoe told her soon to be step-son.

"I know, and trust me, Lee's awesome and I love him as a brother you're really nice, I guess sometimes I wish it was my mom dad was marrying." Will confessed

"Like I said, I won't try to be your mom, but if you want, I can your second mother." Zoe tells, which prompts Will to grin.

"I'd like that a lot."

* * *

"So Leo, how's the wedding planning going?" Percy asked

"So far, so good, Reyna and I met with Zoe and Apollo earlier to find out when their wedding is." Leo said.

"I understand, because if your weddings were on the same day, no offense to you Leo, but Annabeth and I would be going to Zoe's since she is our daughter." Percy said and Leo nodded at this.

All of a sudden, an Iris-Message appeared with Zeus's face in it.

"Perseus, I need to see you, now." Zeus requested

"If you give me permission to enter your realm, I'll be right there." Percy tells him and Zeus nodded.

* * *

When Percy arrived, Zeus told him to take his throne.

"So, why did you summon me here?" Percy asked

"Have you been aware that my son Apollo is engaged to marry your daughter Zoe?" Zeus asked

"Yeah, Apollo came to my palace the day after Frank and Hazel's wedding to ask for permission to my daughter, and since I've never seen Zoe happier than with she's with Apollo, I gave it." Percy said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zeus asked

"I thought Apollo would since he is your son." Percy said

Zeus nodded and said "I guess that if I can handle Thalia marrying Hades' son, I can handle Apollo marrying Poseidon's granddaughter."

"She's also Athena's granddaughter, which makes her your great granddaughter." Percy said

"Good point, and since you've already given your permission, there's nothing I can do to prevent the wedding, without upsetting Apollo and he probably won't bring out the sun anymore and I can't risk that, so I'll allow the marriage. Plus, they already have a child." Zeus said

"So you know about Lee." Percy said

"Apollo told me this morning, which was when Apollo revealed to me that Zoe was living with him, along about them getting married." Zeus responded.

"Well, I should probably get back. I'll see you at the wedding." Percy said and Zeus nodded.

* * *

Jason was taking Piper for a walk down the beach, when she stopped.

"Hey babe, is something wrong?" Jason asked

"I just think it's a shame that we a whole ocean all to ourselves, but we forgot to wear our bathing suits." Piper responded sexily and smiling.

"We could go skinny-dipping." Jason suggested, smiling as well.

"Can you help get undressed?" Piper asked

"With pleasure." Jason responded as he pulled his wife's pink top off her body.

Once they were both fully naked, they ran into ocean.

"I love you Piper." Jason said as he kissed his wife.

"I love you to Jason." Piper said as she kissed him back.

They eventually began to make love right there in the ocean.

* * *

Thalia and Nico were in the middle of making love when Thalia pulled away.

"Nico, I've been thinking about something." She said

"What is it?" her husband asked with great interest.

"I want to start trying for another baby." Thalia said

"Are you serious?" Nico asked

"Yeah, I mean we know how to be parents, and I think Bianca could use a little brother or sister." Thalia said

After thinking about it for a few minutes Nico said "I think we should try for another baby. I mean, we are great with Bianca and I think it'll be nice to have another baby around the palace, especially since Bianca is getting older every day and I mean that literally."

"Thank you Nico, I really want this." Thalia said

"You're welcome, but can we please go back to making love before Bianca wakes up." Nico asked

"Of course we can Nico." Thalia said grinning as they resumed making love to each other.


	17. Chapter 17

When Percy arrived, he was shocked to see Annabeth, Zoe, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Reyna, Nico and Thalia dressed in battle armor.

"What's going on here?" Percy asked

"Octavian whipped the remaining romans into frenzy and Dakota and Gwen are starting to lose control over the legion. They're going to charge Camp Half-Blood" Annabeth said

"Alright, man I wish Piper was here. But anyway, we need to get the current leaders of Camp Half Blood, Which are Chris and Clarisse, along with Octavian up here and have them negotiate until Octavian agrees to call of the war and swears on the Styx to never again go against the Greeks." Percy said

And everyone nodded.

Once the 3 demigods were settled in, Percy started the meeting.

"As you know, you are here to settle once and for all, Octavian's urge to kill the Greeks. Chris and Clarisse, you two are allowed to resort to any means necessary to get the message through Octavian's head that the Greeks aren't trying to kill them."

Clarisse grinned evilly and Chris decided that she should have access to one weapon every 30 minutes.

* * *

After 5 hours, 6 fist fights, 7 spear fights, 8 electric spears and lots of negotiations (guess who did what), Octavian finally agreed to call off the attack and swore on the Styx to never plot against the Greeks again. As the 3 demigods were leaving, Percy said "Chris, Clarisse, will you 2 hang back for a few minutes?"

Chris and Clarisse nodded.

"Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriquez, you 2 worked together and managed to keep the peace between the Greek and Roman demigods. This action brings me to believe you both would serve well as members of the council of truth. Do you accept my offer?" Percy asked

Clarisse said to Chris "I'll accept if you do."

Chris nodded and said "We accept."

"Okay then, I'll take you to Olympus, so the Olympians can vote on it, though I don't think Hermes and Ares will have a problem with it." Percy said as he took out a security pass and flashed himself, Chris and Clarisse to his palace on Mount Olympus.

"Since when do you have a palace on Olympus?" Chris asked

"I was made an Olympian like a month ago." Percy responded as he led the demigods up to Zeus's palace.

When they arrived, Percy knocked on the door and when Zeus answered it, he asked "Perseus, what brings you to Olympus?"

"I wanted to make these 2 demigods members of my council, but I don't have the power to do so, so I decided to bring them here." Percy explained

"Will you please tell me why they deserve spots on your council?" Zeus asked

"They stopped another war between the Greeks and romans, through negotiation with Octavian as well as get him to stop rebelling against the Greeks." Percy explained

"I'll call a council meeting to get all the gods' permission, but I agree with you that these demigod's have done an act of greatness that can't go without being rewarded, please come in." Zeus said as he showed them in.

* * *

Once the Olympian council was formed, Zeus began with "Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriquez have performed an act that Perseus and I believe has earned them spots on the council of truce. And I Zeus, god of the skies and king of Olympus grant my permission to make Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares and Chris Rodriquez, son of Hermes, immortal. What about the rest of you?"

"I Perseus, god of storms and truce and king of the truce council grant my permission for these 2 to join my council." Percy said

"I Ares, god of war, grant my permission to make my daughter immortal." Ares said

"I Hermes, messenger of the gods, grant my permission to make my son immortal." Hermes added

"I Hera, Queen of Olympus, grant my permission."

"I Poseidon, god of the seas, grant my permission."

"I Demeter, goddess of harvest, grant my permission."

"I Athena, goddess of wisdom, grant my permission."

"I Apollo, god of the sun, grant my permission."

"I Artemis, goddess of the moon, grant my permission."

"I Hephaestus, god of the forge, grant my permission."

"I Dionysus, god of wine, grant my permission."

"I Hades, god of the underworld, grant my permission."

Power surged through Chris and Clarisse as their blood turned to ichor.

"Chris, from this point on, you shall be known as the god of stealth." Hermes said and Chris nodded.

"Clarisse, you will now be known as the goddess of honor." Ares said and Clarisse nodded as well.

* * *

When the 3 gods returned to Olympus, Percy took his throne next Annabeth's and instructed Chris and Clarisse to create their thrones. After they did so and took their seats, Chris and Clarisse began to stare all lovey-dovey at each other as Percy opened the meeting to find out how the current relations between the demigod camps were going.

After the meeting, Chris and Clarisse began to look for a place to build their palace, since Clarisse had gotten permission from her dad to move in with her boyfriend, even before they got engaged, as long as they didn't do anything in bed yet. A promise, both Chris and Clarisse had no intention of keeping and they were pretty sure Ares knew it, but since they were gods now, there was nothing he could do to stop them.

When they finally found a good spot and constructed their palace, they walked inside and headed for their bedroom, since it was almost time for them to get to sleep. Man, who knew dealing with a psychopathic, power-crazed roman could take so much out of a person.

Anyway, once Chris and Clarisse got into bed, Chris asked "Are you ready?"

"I want to, but I also think that maybe we should wait until we get a little well-adjusted to being gods." Clarisse replied apologetically.

"It's fine. I can wait until you're ready." Chris tells his girl.

"Are you sure you aren't disappointed?" Clarisse questioned

"Babe, I don't want you to do anything with your body you aren't comfortable with doing yet." Chris assured her, which prompted his girl to smile.

"I love you Chris."

"I love you to Clarisse."

And with that, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

One month later

Jason and Piper were lugging their bags inside their palace when Percy approached them.

"Hey Perce, so how were things here?" Piper asked

"Octavian tried to stir up a war between the Greeks and romans, we put Chris, Clarisse and Octavian in a room together and after having Chris talk him down while Clarisse held a spear at his head, and they got Octavian to call of the war and eventually swore on the Styx to never plot against the Greeks again. So basically, Chris and Clarisse accomplished the impossible and were rewarded by being made members of the council. Chris is the god of stealth and Clarisse is the goddess of honor. So, in other words, nothing unusual." Percy said casually, "But anyway, how was your honeymoon?"

"It was awesome." Piper said

"Did you 2 spend any time out of bed over the past month?" Percy asked smiling.

"Maybe once or twice?" Jason said with a smile of his own.

* * *

2 months later.

"Zoe, are you sure I can't talk you out of this?" her mother asked

"Mom, I've told you hundred times, Apollo is the only god for me." Her daughter responded.

"I know, it's just the whole mother thing." Annabeth said as she adjusted her daughter's veil.

"I promise I'll still visit here, plus, there's the annual council meeting on the summer solstice." Zoe assured her mother.

"Lady Zoe, Lady Annabeth." Alex said as she entered the room

"There's no need to call me lady." Annabeth said

"Sorry."

"Well I just received word from Aphrodite that we're just waiting from your word." Annabeth tells her daughter.

"I'm ready." Zoe said

* * *

Apollo stood at the altar waiting for the ceremony to begin. While he waited for the ceremony to begin, he looked down both sides of the aisle. On his side of the aisle sat his father, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Artemis, Ares, Hephaestus, his mother Leto, Dionysus, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Jason, Piper, Hades, and Persephone and all his demigod children, - Will, who was standing next to him, along with Hermes and Alex, who was one of Zoe's bridesmaids.

On Zoe's side of the aisle sat Percy, Annabeth, Charles, Luke, Crystal, Leo, Reyna, Chris, and Clarisse, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Athena and Triton.

All of a sudden music started to play and Alex started to walk down the aisle. Eventually Zoe started walking down the aisle, any doubt Apollo had that day left him.

"Dearly beloved, we gathered here today to witness Apollo, god of the sun and Zoe, goddess of thunder, being joined in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who believes these 2 should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Aphrodite said

Hera immediately rose and said "I object to this union."  
This prompted both Percy and Zeus to rise as well.

"And why do you object?" Percy asked

"I won't allow my step-son to marry a member of Annabeth's family." Hera said, which prompted Leto to rise as well.

"He's my son and I think Zoe is a good choice for him." Leto said

"Dad, do something." Apollo pleaded to his father and Zoe sent a look that read the same thing to hers.

"Hera, this wedding will go on, whether you are here or not." Percy said as Annabeth stood as well.

"As the goddess of marriage, my opinions should be taken into account." Hera countered, only to Zeus step in.

"Hera, sit down now."

"I refuse to allow this wedding to continue." Hera said stubbornly.

"Then you shall be escorted out of it." Percy countered as he and surprisingly Athena got up to escort Hera out of the building.

"Athena, why are you making me leave the ceremony?" Hera questioned, shocked that the wisdom goddess was doing this.

"In case you have forgotten, Zoe is my granddaughter and I care for her happiness." Athena responded, and Zoe shot a grateful look towards her grandmother.

Once Percy and Athena returned to take their seats, Aphrodite continued with "Apollo, Zoe, you 2 have asked to write your own vows, recite them now, please."

After the vows had been read Aphrodite said "Lord Apollo, do you take Lady Zoe, goddess of thunder to be your lawfully wedded wife for the rest of eternity?" She asked the groom.

"Of course I do." Apollo responded

"Lady Zoe, do you take Lord Apollo, god of the sun, to be your lawfully wedded husband for the rest of eternity?" Aphrodite than asked the bride.

"Yes, yes I do." The thunder goddess responded.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Aphrodite proclaimed.

Apollo lifted Zoe's veil and kissed her.

* * *

After the Apollo and Zoe had their first dance as husband and wife, they went to go talk with their parents.

"Congratulations sweetheart." Annabeth said she hugged her daughter.

"So Apollo, who's gonna drive the sun chariot while you 2 are on your honeymoon?" Percy asked

"The chariot has an autopilot that is set to go on my usual route without hitch, especially since Hephaestus made it." Apollo explained

"I guess this means you won't be hitting on my hunters anymore." Artemis said as she joined the group.

"You got that right sis. Zoe is all I really need in my life now, even if I continue to have demigod children." Apollo answered

"You sure you'll be okay with that and not go all Hera on Apollo's demigod children?" Zeus asked with a chuckle.

"Apollo and I have come to an agreement. He can continue to have demigod children, just as long as he promises to always return to my side in bed." Zoe explained and Zeus nodded

"So where did you and mom take Hera?" Annabeth questioned

"We took her to the edge of the mountain threw her off it. Then I barred her from the mountain of truce for the rest of eternity." Percy responded with a grin.

Apollo smiled and said "I wish you'd done that at before the wedding."

"Well how was I supposed to know that this would happen." Percy responded.

* * *

The gods and goddesses, continued to chat until it was time for the bouquet toss.

After Zoe threw it, Clarisse caught it.

Chris then dropped down onto one knee and proposed to his girl, which she instantly said yes to.

After the reception, Zoë and Apollo flashed out of mountain of truce, to their private villa in Hawaii.

After they arrived, they went straight to their bedroom, stripped naked, and began to make love to each other.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Hazel decided to go talk to her cousin Eilithya about the strange feelings she's been having for weeks. She already had her suspicions on what was causing it, but she wanted to have an expert's opinion.

"Aw, Hazel, so what can I do for you?" Eilithya asked her younger cousin.

"I think I might be pregnant. I wanted to check with someone who will know." Hazel responds

"So, what symptoms have you shown?" Eilithya asked, knowing that if a goddess gestates their pregnancy, they will show some symptoms.

"I've been having some indigestion problems and nearly every single morning, I'm in the bathroom puking my heart out." Hazel said

"It sounds like you're pregnant. But just to be sure, let me perform a simple pregnancy test." Eilithya said as she put her hand to Hazel's stomach.

About 2 minutes later, Eilithya removed her hand and said "Hazel, you are indeed pregnant."

Hazel was a shocked. "That's not possible, Frank and I always use protection when we make love."

"Well apparently you 2 must've rushed into it once and forgotten to use birth control because I'm never wrong about this thing." Eilithya countered

"Thank you Eilithya. How much longer do I have until I go into labor?" Hazel said

"I'd say, you'll go into labor later on this after afternoon. I'll be by then." Eilithya told her.

"Thank you, I'll see you this afternoon." Hazel said as she walked off.

* * *

When Hazel returned home, Frank was waiting for her.

"So what did Eilithya say?" Frank asked his wife.

"I am pregnant." Hazel confirmed

"Well, I know we weren't planning on it, but I'm happy about it. So when are you due?" Frank asked

"Later this afternoon." Hazel said

"Well in that case, we need to get you off your feet." Frank said as he lifted his wife off the ground and carried her bridal style back to their bedroom.

"Thanks sweetheart." Hazel said as her husband lied her down on their bed.

"Is there anything else you need me to get for you?" Her husband asked her.

"Can you please go get Annabeth. I've never given birth before and I want someone who's experienced it to tell me what it was like and how badly it'll hurt, so I can prepare for the pain." Hazel asked

Frank nodded and flashed out.

When he flashed back in, Annabeth was with him.

"Annabeth, thank us for coming." Hazel said thankfully.

"I came as soon as Frank told me." Annabeth said

"So how much pain were you in when you gave birth?" Hazel asked curiously since she was moments away from experiencing it herself.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. It's painful. Just be glad we aren't still demigods or else it might be worse. And according to Eilithya, goddesses or not, childbirth always has been and always will be painful, no whether we're immortal or not." Annabeth answered and Hazel groaned, dreading the pain.

"Out of all your children, which delivery was the hardest?" Frank asked curiously and Hazel leaned in as well for the answer.

"Well, Zoë was without a doubt my easiest delivery, being a girl, but quite honestly, I think giving birth to my twins was probably my hardest delivery, since just after I started to recover from the pain of giving birth to my beautiful Crystal, I felt even more pain as my handsome Luke came into the world." Annabeth responded.

"Is having a child worth all the pain afterwards?" Hazel asked, hoping it was.

Annabeth grinned and said "It is definitely worth it, holding that sweet, adorable, innocent being in your arms and knowing that you brought into the world."

Hazel sighed with somewhat relief as Annabeth turned to Frank and said "While she's in labor, Hazel might say she hates you and wants to kill you for knocking her up, but that's just the pain talking. I remember shouting at Percy, saying I wanted to kill him, several times while I was in labor and I'm sure Thalia threatened Nico while she was in labor."

Frank nodded as Hazel turned to him and said "Frank, whatever I might say to you, I just want you to know now that I love you and I'm sorry."

Frank got down by his wife and said "I know you do and Annabeth, thank you so much for clearing that up for us."

Annabeth nodded, right as Hazel started to breathe deeply and quickly as Eilithya flashed into the room.

"Well Hazel, this is it, I better leave you alone." Annabeth said as she started towards the door, but Hazel grabbed her arm and said "Will you please stay?"

Annabeth looked at Eilithya, who nodded that it was fine, so Annabeth resumed her spot next to Hazel and began to say encouraging words to her.

As Annabeth had predicted, Hazel did threaten Frank several times, but Annabeth assured him that it was just her pain speaking.

* * *

After about 2 hours, 5 death threats, 7 pleas of forgiveness and a near fist to Frank's private area, Hazel was ready to begin pushing. Frank took his wife's hand and Hazel squeezed it so hard that his frank wasn't a god; his whole arm would've gone numb.

After about 5 minutes, Hazel had finally pushed the baby out, released her husband's hand and then promptly passed out from exhaustion.

When she came to, she smiled as she saw her husband cradling a brand new baby girl in his arms.

"I think I'll leave you 2 alone with your daughter." Annabeth said and after Hazel nodded, she flashed out.

"Can I see her?" Hazel asked her husband, who nodded and handed her their daughter.

"She's perfect." Hazel said as she kissed her daughter's head.

"What should we name her?" Frank asked

"I want to name her Marie, after my mother, to honor the final choice she made." Hazel said

"Marie Zhang, I like it. But what should we make her the goddess of?" Frank responded.

"I'll give her powers over the minerals that reside in the underearth." Hazel said and Frank nodded.

"I Hazel Zhang, goddess of the underearth, hereby grant my daughter Marie Zhang my powers over minerals, making her the new goddess of minerals." Hazel said as she kissed her daughter's head, transferring her powers.

"I think she looks like her mommy. Meaning she's beautiful." Frank said as she kissed his wife's cheek.

"But she has her daddy's eyes." Hazel said as Marie opened her eyes, revealing beautiful brown eyes, just like her daddy's.


	20. Author's note

**I'm going to be taking a break from after the war and work on some of my other Percabeth stories. I'm going to be rewriting Percy and Annabeth's wedding day and then i might come back to this.**

**Until then**

**-Percabeth4eva1**


End file.
